We are Family
by 6footer
Summary: COMPLETE!Very AU. Little Seth and Ryan.Young Sandy has lost his best friends and Young Kirsten has lost her husband. Both are now single parents, trying to do their best! Read to see what happens! Review too please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like it, I'm not too sure about it yet but we will see. Jimmy was never married to Julie as you will find out and Kirsten didn't go to Berkeley which means she never met Sandy...yet. Kirsten stayed with Jimmy and got married, Seth is theirs. Sandy is single and in his last year of law school a t Berkeley. Like i said, still working on it and not too sure about it yet. Let me know what you think... READ and REVIEW! Please and Thanks!**

"Sandy Cohen?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is he?" Sandy replied confused at who was calling so late. He was awake; he was pulling an all nighter to work on a paper. It was going on 11:30 at night, no one usually called that late.

"Mr. Cohen, your name is on the emergency call list for Jack and Laura Gray, are you familiar with this couple?" the man asked. Sandy's heart dropped the only reason they would be calling if there was an emergency, it couldn't be good.

"Yes, they are my best friends. What has happened?" Sandy asked, dreading what would come next.

Jack had been his roommate in college and they became close. They got along great, they were two opposites though. Sandy talked a lot; he was a law student, of course he did. Jack was a Social Work major and was pretty quiet. But they were best friends right away. They both had one goal in life and that was to save the world one underdog at a time. Sandy was going to fight for the little guys as a public defender and Jack was going to fight for the kids in the world that couldn't fight for their selves. In their sophomore year, Jack met Laura; they married a year later, they were that much in love. The two of them moved into another apartment and Sandy went looking for a new roommate. Laura fit in nicely with the two guys. The year after the trio graduated, Laura and Jack had a baby boy, Ryan. Sandy was named Ryan's godfather and he took it to heart, he loved the kid like his own.

"Mr. Cohen, if you could come down to the hospital, I will explain it to you then. When you arrive ask for Dr. Marco Gregorio, that's me. I will explain everything to you upon your arrival," the voice and the man had now had a name. Sandy was smart he knew this wasn't going to be good. He knew Jack and Laura were going out tonight; they had both been working hard with classes and Ryan and needed a time out. They had asked Sandy to babysit but he had to decline because he had paper he needed to get done.

"Okay, ah, what hospital?" Sandy asked grabbing his keys, coffee and then his jacket.

"ABSMC, in Oakland," Dr. Gregorio replied sadly.

"Thanks, I will be there as soon as possible," Sandy replied and then hung up and walked out.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cooper for your loss," Kirsten Cooper barely heard the doctor apologize for the death of her husband as he left the room. She was too focused on the two year old in her arms and how she was going to raise him without his father.

Kirsten's husband, Jimmy, had been battling cancer for a year and half and had just lost. But Kirsten couldn't cry, she had to be strong for her son, she had to be strong for his family for her family. She had loved Jimmy, dearly they had grown up together as childhood sweethearts, and the plan was always to get married. They married their freshmen year of college and then had their son, Seth. They were a happy family other than the fact that Jimmy had cancer and it was just a matter of time before it defeated him. Kirsten knew her parents would do anything for her and would help her raise Seth, but she still couldn't get over the fact that Jimmy was dead and that Seth didn't have his father.

Kirsten stood up and walked out of the room, handed her son to her mother and then went back into Jimmy's room and lay on the bed next to him. No one protested; no one had the right, the woman's husband and her best friend was dead. She could lie next to him all she wanted, no one could say anything to her and if they did, she would tell them that too. But no one bothered her; they knew. She just wanted to be alone, to be weak for awhile and then she would get up and be strong and be with her son. But right now she just had to lie there with her first love.

Sandy was going to pull an all nighter, but just not as planned. He arrived at ABSMC twenty minutes later and rushed in. He stopped at the reception desk and asked for Dr. Gregorio. Five minutes later he was on his way to the emergency room led by a nurse, who wouldn't look at him.

"Sandy Cohen?" the doctor asked when he had come out to Sandy in the waiting room in the emergency room another five minutes later.

"Yes, Dr. Gregorio?" Sandy asked putting out his hand.

"Yes, follow me, please," the doctor said with a small smile as he shook Sandy's hand.

"Can you please tell me how my friends are? Are they okay?" Sandy asked, he needed to keep his composure, this wasn't like him.

"I'm sorry, I'll follow you," Sandy apologized as Gregorio just looked at him sadly and then turned to lead again.

"Alright, Mr. Cohen, please take a seat," the doc said once in his office.

Sandy sat down and looked around as the doc shut his door and then took his seat.

"Well, Mr. Cohen, let's get started, I'm so—"Dr. Gregorio started but Sandy cut him off. "Please just tell me how my friends are, no sugarcoating just straight truth."

"Alright, Mr. Cohen, if that is what you want. Jack Gray was brought in about an hour ago; his car had been hit by a drunk driver in a head on collision, his wife, Laura was pronounced dead at the scene. Jack had two broken legs and internal bleeding; he hemorrhaged before we could open him up and get him into surgery. He was pronounced dead just about five minutes before I called you. I'm sorry, Mr. Cohen," Dr. Gregorio explained without sugar coating anything, like asked. Sandy sat stunned, he knew it would be bad, but he didn't really think that they would be dead. All Sandy could think about was Ryan; he was two and defiantly needed his parents.

"Mr. Cohen, do you know how to reach their family?" Sandy hadn't noticed that a lady and a police officer were now in the room until the lady tapped his shoulder.

"What? I'm sorry?" Sandy said snapping out of his shock state.

"I am Emma Jostens, the hospital's social worker and this is Officer Dean Trenton. Do you know how to get a hold of the Gray's family?" the lady asked as Sandy stood up to greet them.

"Ah… Jack's parents are dead and Laura's parents cut her off for getting married so young and quick, I don't know their number. But their names are Hank and Erin Kilburn, I think they live in San Diego, I'm not sure though, sorry," Sandy said almost in a whisper as he stared off past the three of them.

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Cohen," Mrs. Jostens replied as she wrote down what he said.

"Now about the boy, Ryan" she added checking her notes for the name.

"I'll take him, I'll pick him up," Sandy replied before she could say anything.

"We picked the boy and his babysitter up after the accident, they are in the daycare center upstairs," Officer Trenton stated and then headed for the door.

"If you go with them they will take you to Ryan, Mr. Cohen," Dr. Gregorio said when Sandy didn't follow them to the door.

"Okay, thank you, doctor, thank you," Sandy replied still sad and sort of out of it as he reached out his head again for Gregorio to shake.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do more for you," the doc said as he shook Sandy's hand.

Sandy nodded and then followed the other two out.

"Kiki, wait. Where are you going?" Kirsten's dad asked after Kirsten had taken Seth back from her mother after an hour of lying with her husband and was now walking down the hall without a sound.

"Home, I can't be here anymore. I am taking my son home," Kirsten replied as she turned around and faced her parents and Jimmy's parents.

"Let us come. Come home with us for a few days, let us help," Kirsten's mother, Rose, rushed to her daughter's side, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Kirsten figured that would probably be a good idea, since she really didn't feel like being alone right then. Though she had Seth, but he was nodding off to sleep so he wouldn't have been much company. Kirsten kissed Seth on his fore head and then nodded at her mother.

"Cal, let's go," Rose said turning to her husband. The four said goodbye to the Coopers and then left HOAG. They all needed to get home and get on with their lives, though it wouldn't be easy, Jimmy was loved by everyone in Newport. He was like Newport's golden boy and now he was gone.

Seth was soundly asleep before the family was even out of the parking lot; it was way past the two year's bedtime. Once home Caleb carried his sleeping grandson inside and to the nursery they had just for him when he visited, and let his wife put her gentle touch on his grieving daughter.

"Daddy, is Jimmy okay?" Kirsten's little sister, Hailey, met them at the door. Caleb shushed his daughter and pointed to Seth. Hailey quietly apologized and moved out of the way so they could walk by. Hailey saw her sister and knew right away that, Jimmy was not okay. She ran up to Kirsten and hugged her tightly as tears started to fall. Kirsten returned the hug to her little sister and then went upstairs with her mom. After going into kiss Seth 'good night', Rose led her daughter to her old room and laid with her until she fell asleep. Kirsten cried in the arms of her mother, behind these walls and in her mother's arms she let down her protective wall and she cried for her husband like she had when was lying next to him in the hospital room until a nurse came in and very nicely told her that they had to move him now.

Sandy watched through the window as his best friend's son played with some blocks. He was dressed in his pjs already and looked like he could fall over any moment and sleep for days. But Sandy knew that the only reason he hadn't yet was because he was in an unfamiliar place and he didn't have his parents. Ryan was very close to his parents, and a very sensitive kid. If he didn't know you, he didn't like you. Ryan is quiet like his father but smart like his mother. Ryan has only been talking for about a month, he was slow in that development, and he didn't even start babbling until three months after his first birthday. Jack and Laura had taken him to a doctor to see if anything was wrong, but tests came back clean so then they took him to a speech therapist. Now he says the normal baby stuff. Sandy knew almost everything about that little guy in there, he knew every time the kid got sick, hurt. He was there when he first walked, laughed, he loved Ryan and there was no doubt in his mind that he couldn't take care of the toddler.

"Are you ready to go in, Mr. Cohen?" Mrs. Jostens asked again tapping him on the shoulder. Sandy nodded and then turned to go in the room.

Ryan lit up when he saw the familiar face; he smiled and reached out for Sandy. Sandy obliged and scooped to boy up, hugging him tightly. Sandy smiled at least he still had Ryan. Ryan looked like both of his parents but mostly Jack; he had Jack's blond hair but Laura's blue eyes and nose, every other feature was Jack's though. Sandy didn't think he had noticed it as much as he did tonight.

"Dada?" Ryan looked up at Sandy with questioning eyes. Sandy looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ry, but daddy isn't here anymore," Sandy didn't know how to explain to a two year old that his parents were gone.

Ryan's eyes filled with tears at his reply and laid his head on Sandy's shoulder. Sandy continued to hug him, pretty soon, Ryan's breaths evened out and he was fast asleep in his godfather's arms.

"Ah… Mr. Cohen, is Laura and Jack alright?" Jamie, Ryan's babysitter, asked as she walked up to Sandy quietly. Jamie had been Ryan's babysitter since he has ever needed one; she was a senior at Berkeley High and a great girl. Sandy could tell that she was tired and worried; he just nodded from side to side as he closed his eyes. Jamie covered her mouth and began to sob; Sandy walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her. Jamie leaned her head on his other shoulder and continued to cry. They stood there for a few moments before Officer Trenton broke the silence and offered to drive Jamie home and said that Ryan's car seat was in the back of his squad car. Sandy nodded as Jamie moved away from him to grab her and Ryan's jacket and his monkey. The three followed the other two out. As they waited for the elevator, Jamie reached out and took Sandy's hand, she didn't say anything she just held it, she didn't even look at him and he didn't look at her. Once down on the main floor. Sandy handed Ryan to Jamie so he could go get his car and pulled it around.

"Someone from my offices will call you tomorrow to talk about Ryan," Mrs. Jostens said as he buckled in Ryan and covered him up with his jacket; it was chilly tonight.

"Thank you, I'll be expecting it," Sandy said after quietly shutting the door and turning to Emma.

They shook hands and then Sandy turned to Jamie, who was leaning against the car with her arms wrapped around her body.

"I'll take Jamie home, Officer, it's on my way and I think she will be more comfortable with someone she knows," Sandy said as he turned to the officer.

"Alright, sir, if you are sure," Trenton said offering his hand.

"Yes, thank you both and I will be seeing you soon," Sandy said goodbye to the couple and then turned to Jamie.

"Ready, kiddo," Jamie nodded and then turned and went to get in the passenger seat.

**What did you think! REVIEW PLEEEEEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kirsten was back at work for the first time in two months, she had stayed with her parents for two weeks after Jimmy died. His funeral went well, as well as a funeral can go anyway. Almost all of Newport had showed up to pay their respects.

Kirsten had been holding it together pretty well, she had explained to Seth as best she could when he had asked about his daddy and where he was. And after two weeks the questioning had subsided and Seth was acting his normal goofy self.

Seth was a very talkative little boy who didn't look like his parents really at all. He had dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. Jimmy had light brown hair and light brown eyes, Kirsten had blond hair and blue eyes. Seth was skinny and lanky like his mom but had more of his father's facial figures. They loved him unconditionally and he loved them just a much. Seth kept Kirsten going, physically and mentally. She knew she would have broken down a long time ago and shut herself in her room if it weren't for Seth and wanting to be strong for him.

It's been a month since Jimmy passed away and she was proud of herself for doing better than she ever thought she would. She had to get use to not having Jimmy with her every day but as days passed it slowly got easier. She was thankful for Seth, her family, and her work, that was her life now. Being back to work made things easier, and her parents helped a lot with Seth.

A month, Sandy couldn't believe it; it had been a month since his best friends' deaths and a month since he had gained a son. But Ryan was great, though he didn't understand where his parents were and the first couple of weeks were rough. Ryan cried forever for his parents and all of a sudden Sandy just wasn't that big of deal to him. The toddler wanted his parents and Sandy wasn't that. But after a few weeks, Ryan calmed down and was back to his self with the occasional question or cry for his mommy and daddy. Ryan and Sandy though were on their way back to their normal relationship. Though for Sandy it was anything but normal; he was 24 years old law student who had just inherited his best friends' kid and now was living in their apartment, nothing was normal. Ryan's new Social Worker, Mr. Daniels, and Sandy thought it would be best and less stressful for Ryan if Sandy moved into Jack and Laura's apartment. They were settling in nicely, Sandy was iffy at first about moving into their bedroom, but after some reassurance from other friends and family, he decided it wouldn't hurt anything and he doubted he could fit his things in the office anyway. But that was all taken care of now and things were beginning to become normal.

Sandy sighed in relief when he received the phone call regarding Jack and Laura's will; Sandy knew that they had talked about making one after Ryan was born but he never knew if they did or not. He should have known though, Jack and Laura were smart and loved Ryan greatly they wouldn't have left this world and not had things taken care for their son. It did surprise Sandy that they had named him to take Ryan if anything had happened to them. Though Sandy would, he never thought that it would become permanent, he thought he would just take Ryan until the reading of the will and then Ryan would go to whoever they named, which Sandy thought would be a relative. But again he should have known, Jack and Laura weren't close to their family and Jack had said plenty of times that Laura, Ryan, and Sandy were his family, though he had an older sister that lived in Maine. But hardly ever talked to her and really didn't get along with her after his parents' died eight years ago. Laura's parents were upper class traditional people that did not approve of Jack and their fast paced relationship. They didn't even have a relationship with Ryan, didn't even try. So, yeah, Sandy should have known.

"Mommy!" Seth yelled when he ran in Kirsten's office with his grandmother following close behind.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Kirsten asked as she caught her son and looked at her mom.

"Someone was asking about you," Rose said smiling as she looked on at her daughter and grandson.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came to see me, I was missing you, honey," Kirsten said she stood up and hugged Seth tightly.

"I missed you," Seth replied hugging back.

"What are you two doing? Are you staying out of trouble?" Kirsten asked smiling as she looked from Seth to Rose.

"No," Seth said giggling as he looked back at his grandma.

"Oh really? What have you two been up to?" Kirsten asked curious, she knew Seth's definition of trouble was totally different from Kirsten's.

"Nothing, mommy, I can't tell Grandma said not to," Seth said with a giggle as he tried to whisper but failed.

"Seth, shhhh," Rose scolded with a smile and a laugh.

"We just went shopping, didn't we honey, nothing you haven't done," she added turning to Kirsten.

"Oooh, did grandma buy you some new things?" Seth nodded shyly with a guilty smile on his face and then laughed again. Kirsten loved to hear Seth laugh, and he did it often, so if she didn't she would have to get use to it. Seth was a very happy baby even with his father gone.

"You are spoiled rotten, you know that?" Kirsten said as she hugged Seth again.

"Say I'm supposed to be, I am their grandchild, it is their job to spoil me," Caleb said as he walked in the office.

"Grandpa!" Seth exclaimed as wiggled out of his mother's arms and ran up to Caleb.

"Hello, grandson," Cal said smiling as he picked Seth up.

"How are you today?" he asked looking down at the two year old in his arms.

"Realwy good. How you?" Seth asked as he messed with Caleb's bright colored tie.

"Good, I'm glad," Caleb replied and then set Seth down and made his way to Rose. Seth ran back to his mom who was now sitting at her desk, and jumped on her lap.

"Mommy, I hungry," Seth exclaimed as he turned to Kirsten.

"Oh, yeah, that is why we stopped by, to see if you guys wanted to have lunch with us," Rose said as she backed away from Caleb.

"We can't, I'm sorry honey, we have a lunch meeting," Caleb replied.

"We do?" Kirsten asked unaware.

"Yes, that is why I came in here in the first place to let you know, it is about a new model home lot," Caleb replied with one arm around Rose, who was watching her grandson dump out Kirsten's paper clips all over her desk.

"Oh okay," Kirsten replied and then turned to Seth. "Seth, what has mommy said about doing that, honey?" she asked looking down as Caleb answered his phone and Rose moved to help pick up the paperclips.

"Sorry, mommy," Seth replied as he started to clean them up too.

"Congratulations, Sandy," Sandy's lawyer and mentor, Brendon Farmer, said as they walked out of the court room after the judge had finalized the adoption and granted Jack and Laura's wish.

"Thanks Brendon, for your help and for being here," Sandy said as he reached out to shake his hand with one hand as the other held Ryan.

"Of course, Sandy, no problem, I will see you later," Brendon said shaking Sandy's hand and then turning to Ryan.

"See ya, little guy, you take care of Sandy here, alright?" he said in his little kid, soothing voice. Ryan turned away shyly and he gripped Sandy tighter.

Brendon smiled and waved at Sandy before turning to leave.

"Are you hungry, kiddo?" Sandy asked Ryan as he started to walk the opposite way of where Brendon went.

Ryan nodded as he relaxed a bit.

"Good, me too, how about we go get some lunch then?" Sandy asked as he walked out of the building and to his car.

Sandy couldn't help smiling as he put Ryan in his car seat as Ryan sat back and let him do all the work. Sandy smiled at the boy who was now his son. Ryan was now, Ryan Jackson Cohen, and Sandy couldn't help smiling at the sound of that. But his smiled turned upside down as the thoughts of his friends came rushing back. He wished that he was buckling Ryan in to go meet Jack for lunch, which they had done a few times before. But he wasn't and they would never do it again. It was definitely a bitter sweet day.

As Sandy carried a sleeping Ryan into his room later that night, he so wished his friends were here and as he changed Ryan into his pajamas he could have swore he heard Jack and Laura laughing in the other room, but he knew that was too good to be true and was impossible. He was hearing things. Sandy's thoughts came back to the living as Ryan fussed and woke up as Sandy lifted him back up to put him in his crib.

"Shhhh… buddy, it's just me, it's Sandy," he said as he rubbed circles on Ryan's back to sooth him back to sleep.

"Daddy," Ryan said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh buddy, no it's Sandy. Can you say Sandy? Say it, San-dy," Sandy said with a little laugh. Ryan looked up at him confused as Sandy set him in his crib.

"Never mind, buddy, get some sleep, we'll try this another time," Sandy said laughing at himself as he ruffled Ryan's hair.

Sandy stood there a moment looking at Ryan as he laid back and wrapped his arms around his stuffed monkey and stuffed his thumb in his mouth. Soon Ryan was back to sleep like nothing had happened. Sandy smiled and then turned and switched on the night light and flipped the light switch as he walked out, shutting the door part way. Once on the other side he took in a deep breath and then let it out; He was Ryan's Daddy now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ryan. Let's go, kid!" It had taken Sandy ten minutes to get Ryan out of bed, it was his first day of kindergarten and Ryan was moving at a snail's pace.

Ryan walked in the kitchen dressed to go, but his hair was messed up, his shirt was on backwards and he looked like he would fall over asleep at any moment. Ryan was not a morning person at all, he loved his sleep and when he is woken up before he is ready. Sandy can bet he'll be grumpy.

"Come here, kid, let me fix you up," Sandy said with a laugh as he picked Ryan up and set him on the counter. Sandy pulled off Ryan's new t-shirt and then put it back on him the right way. Sandy grabbed Ryan's new shoes and put them on him and tied them.

"Alright, sit and eat, bud, while I go get a comb for that unruly hair of yours," Sandy said as he put Ryan on the floor and gently turned him towards the table where a bowl and box of cereal was waiting for him. Sandy usually made his cereal but since the kid was running so slowly he didn't want it to get soggy. Sandy went to the bathroom and wetted a comb. When he came back Ryan was eating his cereal out of the box, forgetting about the milk and bowl all together.

"Hey bud, how about we use the bowl and actually eat cereal the right way?" Sandy said with a laugh as he took the box from Ryan and poured some in the bowl with milk.

"But I like it that way," Ryan said quietly as he watched Sandy.

"I know you do, but its better manners this way and you get your milk," Sandy said handing Ryan the spoon. Ryan took it reluctantly as he gave Sandy a look.

"Don't look at me like that, you're the one running late this morning," Sandy said smiling and then combed Ryan's sandy blonde hair. Ryan ate and Sandy got Ryan's book bag ready and then made sure he had everything he needed for court today.

"Seth settle down and eat, don't worry you have time," Kirsten laughed at her son as he bounced in his seat; he was so excited for his first day of school.

Seth had climbed in bed with her at six o'clock this morning, ready to start the day. Kirsten got up and got clothes out for him and left him to get ready as she went to take a shower and get ready for her day.

"Mommy, can Captain Oats come to school with me today?" Seth asked as he finished as his cereal and jumped down from his seat.

"Not today honey, maybe next week, you will have too much fun today without Oats," Kirsten smiled at Seth as he danced around the kitchen with the plastic horse, her parents bought him.

Out of all his toys, Captain Oats was his favorite, the one he took everywhere and played with all the time. Seth had stated a thousand times how Captain Oats was his best friend and that they would be forever. Seth had friends but none like Captain Oats.

"Aw, but mom, Captain Oats needs to go to school too," Seth whined and stuck out his lip.

"Seth, don't whine and go brush your teeth, Oats is not going to school," Kirsten said trying to be stern with him but not too stern, she knew he was just excited and he wanted Captain Oats to go.

Seth stomped once and then seeing the look from his mother, he turned on his heels and ran off.

Kirsten packed Seth's back pack and then her own brief case and grabbed the plans for the new development.

In the years that Sandy has been Ryan's father, they have grown remarkably close and no one would be able to tell that they weren't biological father and son other than the fact they really didn't look alike at all. But Sandy and Ryan still were just as close as any other father and son. Ryan knows that Sandy isn't his birth father and Sandy has told him a number of stories about his parents, at least the ones a five year old can understand and doesn't have to ask so many questions that Sandy wouldn't know how to answer.

As Ryan's personality grew and developed, Sandy could see more and more of his parents in him. Ryan took time to really listen to what Sandy was saying before he answered like Jack did and he cared a lot about other people. If someone was hurt, Ryan almost felt the same pain. Jack was known as the white knight of their class, he looked after others before himself and always put others first. Ryan was the same way. If Ryan didn't feel well but he knew Sandy had big case he was working on or had to prepare for court, he'd keep it to himself. Sandy would go to check on him after awhile and find him lying in his bed with a runny nose and once even a fever. That was one thing; Sandy hadn't wished Ryan wouldn't inherit from his father. Ryan was smart though, so smart like Laura. The qualities Sandy had adored in his friends he saw everyday growing in Ryan.

Sandy looked in the rear view mirror, Ryan had fallen back to sleep in his booster seat with his head resting on the window. His shirt was wrinkled and his kaki pant leg was bunched, his hair once again messy. Sandy smiled and shook his head.

"_Little Jack" _Sandy thought as his mind took him back to a day when they had had class and Jack wouldn't get up. The two hadn't met Laura yet and had been out partying the night before.

"_Jack-o, come on, Professor Arlington will have our asses if we're late," Sandy said shaking Jack awake._

"_Here, take these," Sandy put two Tylenol in Jack's hand and then grabbed his bag._

"_I'll save you a seat, you better be on time," Sandy said with a laugh and then walked out._

_It was two minutes before class started when Sandy saw Jack rushing in. Jack's hair was sticking out all over, he had a pair of jogging pants on with one pant leg half way up his leg and his shirt was twisted and wrinkled. He looked horrible and Sandy laughed when Jack sighed and fell into the chair next to him, out of breath, hung over, and exhausted. Jack was back asleep ten minutes later._

Sandy laughed to himself as he pulled up to the school behind the line of cars of parents doing the exact same thing he was. He took a moment before getting out to think about how Laura and Jack would have loved this day and to question if Ryan would be any different if his parents were still alive.

Sandy sighed and shook it off as he got out. He opened the door to the backseat carefully, remembering that Ryan was leaning on the window. But when Sandy had shut his door Ryan had squirmed and moved to a new position.

"Hey, Ry, come on buddy we're here," Sandy said softly as he again smoothed Ryan's hair.

Ryan groaned and opened his eyes as Sandy unbuckled him and lifted him out of the car

Sandy set him down as Ryan rubbed his eyes. Sandy straighten his shirt and fixed his pant leg, he tied the shoe that had come undone and then reached in the car and grabbed Ryan's bag.

"Why do I have to go, daddy, I don't want to go," Ryan whined as Sandy guided Ryan's arms through the straps of his back pack.

"Because, school is good for you, you need to get an education so you can do great things in the world and plus you'll meet new friends and it's a lot of fun," Sandy replied with smile.

"But I have friends, Theresa and Eddie and Brady, they are my friends, I don't need new ones," Ryan said as Sandy took his hand and they started towards the doors.

"Theresa, Eddie and Brady will all be here too, they might not be in your class but you will see them today, buddy, and new friends are always good," Sandy said looking down at Ryan who looked up at him.

"It will be a great day, I promise, and I will be waiting for you when you get out," Sandy said recognizing Ryan's apprehensive look.

"Promise?" Ryan asked as they stopped in front of his teacher's room.

"Promise," Sandy said kneeling down in front of Ryan. He smiled and ran his hand through Ryan's hair once more.

Ryan nodded and smiled as Sandy stood back up and they walked in the room.

"Ryan!" Ryan's friend, Brady, yelled when they walked in. Ryan looked up smiling at Sandy and let go of his hand. He ran up to Brady forgetting about Sandy.

Kirsten glanced in the rearview mirror, noticing that Seth had become unusually quiet and he was no longer bouncing with excitement. Seth was quieter than ever and was watching out the window as they drove along the coast. Kirsten smiled and turned back to the road. Jimmy would be so happy to see how Seth has grown and how he interacts. He would have been here today and would have been so proud.

Seth had grown quite sarcastic and corky. He was a joker and laughed all the time. He had the power to make Kirsten feel great when she had a rough day. Kirsten continued to be thankful for her parents; they loved Seth very much and would do anything for them. Caleb had taken Seth out sailing and Seth had discovered a new found love. Rose had bought Seth Captain Oats when Seth would not stop begging for a real horse. Rose bought Captain Oats as a joke but Oats had become so much more.

Sometimes Kirsten felt sorry for Seth because he didn't have a lot of friends, because of his sarcastic nature and sometimes silly hobbies and the fact that he was a little shy. But Seth always seemed to entertain himself or had the adults in his life do it for him. The fact that he didn't have a lot of friends didn't seem to bother Seth that much.

Kirsten pulled up to Harbor Elementary and looked back at Seth who looked pretty apprehensive out the window at the kids and the school. Kirsten got out and opened the back door for Seth, who had unbuckled and was waiting to get out.

"You ready, honey?" Kirsten asked as she knelt down in front of Seth who was still quiet.

Seth nodded and tried a small smile.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked resting her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay with you," Seth said quietly looking at his shoes.

"But you were so excited this morning and it will be fun, I promise," Kirsten tried to make Seth feel better but Seth just stared at the ground.

"But they don't like me," Seth said sadly.

"You'll make new friends, friends that weren't even at your pre-school, kids you've never met before, kids that will love to have you as a friend, honey, it will be fun," Kirsten said and then stood back up and took Seth's hand, leading him towards the school.

"Here's your class, Mrs. Joplin, she is very nice and you will have a great day, honey, I swear," Kirsten said once in front of Seth's classroom.

"Do you trust me?" Kirsten asked searching for Seth's eyes for some contact.

Seth nodded.

"Then smile for me or I will kiss you in front of all these kids," Kirsten said with a smile.

"Eww… mom don't," Seth whined and then smiled as Kirsten tickled him and got him laughing.

"There is my boy, now come on," Kirsten said with a laugh as she stood up and they both walked in the classroom.

Kirsten looked down at Seth as he looked up at her. Kirsten smiled but Seth wasn't having it. Kids were playing all over the room; Mrs. Joplin was sitting at a table with a few children and a book and stood up when she saw Kirsten.

"Ms. Cooper, nice to see you again," Mrs. Joplin said as she shook Kirsten's hand and then knelt down in front of Seth.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Joplin, Seth is a little nervous this morning," Kirsten said as the teacher knelt down.

"That's normal Seth, all these kids were nervous when they first got here and some of them still are, but you will make friends and we'll have a lot of fun in class," Mrs. Joplin explained to Seth with a cheerful voice and a smile.

"Hi, I'm Anna Stern, do you want to play with me," a little blonde girl ran up to the trio and looked straight at Seth.

Seth looked up at his mother and then nodded.

"I'm Seth Cohen, do you like Comic books?" Seth asked as he turned to Anna.

"Yes, I love comic books, they are so funny, do you want to go look at some with me?" Anna asked as the two walked away from the two adults.

"He'll be great, Kirsten, don't worry, he won't even know you have gone," Mrs. Joplin said as she stood up smiling.

"Thank you and I will see you at 3:00, Molly," Kirsten said once again shaking the teacher's hand.

After a quick glance at Seth who was lying in the middle of the circle rug with Anna next to him and three comic books lying open in front of them both, Kirsten left the school.

Sandy was standing leaning against his car, hoping that Ryan had a good day as he waited for school to let out. Once he heard the bell ring he stood up straight waiting for Ryan to appear. Two teachers came out leading lines of children and let them go, Ryan wasn't in either line. Two more lines appeared and Ryan wasn't in them either. Next time only one line and Sandy sighed in relief when he saw Ryan in line in front of Brady. Ryan was smiling and laughing with Brady. As the line broke away, Ryan waved bye to Brady and turned to find Sandy. Sandy waved to get his attention and Ryan ran over.

"Hey buddy, how was your day?" Sandy asked smiling as he knelt down when Ryan got up to him.

"Good, fun, Brady is in my class and we get to sit next to each other, Mrs. Kristy is nice, it was great like you said it was going to be," Ryan said pretty fast and then yawned.

Sandy laughed; Ryan had a long day and Sandy knew he would be asleep before they arrived home.

"That's great, kiddo, how about we go home and get a snack and then you can tell me more," Sandy said as he stood up and took Ryan's bag off.

Ryan nodded and walked to the back seat and climbed in after Sandy helped him open the door. Sandy made sure Ryan was buckled into his booster seat and shut his door. Smiling as he climbed in the front seat, smiling because the day had been a success.

"One down 14,999 more to go," Sandy said to himself, laughing a little as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Kirsten was talking to some of the other moms as they waited for classes to be dismissed. Teachers led students out, starting with Kindergarteners. Kirsten didn't have to wait long for Seth who was walking with Anna. Kirsten smiled at the friend Seth had made instantly.

"Mommy!" Seth said as he ran up to Kirsten and jumped into her arms.

She was glad to have the goofy, energetic Seth back.

"Hi baby, did you have fun today?" Kirsten asked smiling as the other moms greeted their children.

"Yes, so much fun, Anna likes comic books and sailing and I told her about Captain Oats and she didn't laugh at me and she wants to meet him. She is funny and nice even though she is a girl," Seth was talking so fast it was almost impossible for Kirsten to understand him.

"Whoa, honey, slow down, take it one thing at a time and how about we start after we get home and have a snack," Kirsten said with a laugh as she led Seth back to their car.

Seth continued to talk all the way home and all Kirsten could do was smile and laugh quietly. She was happy that the day went well for Seth and hoped things would continue to go well for him. But that was all she could, hope that things went well for him for the next 14,999 days that he attended school.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just Sandy and Ryan this chapter! The Cohen boys head to the O.C. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait on Ch 3 and 4. Hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN THE O.C. ... I WISH!**

"NO. I don't wanna go, Daddy. No, go!" Ryan protested quite loud as Sandy buckled him into his booster seat.

Sandy had been offered a job as a public defender in Newport Beach, California, an opportunity he couldn't resist. Sandy had been working at a private firm, but wasn't happy dealing with rich people and angry neighbors; he almost never went to court. So when Newport Beach came a calling, Sandy took it. He only questioned it when he had to tell Ryan; Ryan had adjusted great to school and Sandy knew that he really loved all his friends here. Sandy guessed that the six year old would not take it well, and he guessed right. Ryan wanted no part of moving, but Sandy had dreamed about helping the little guy and this was his chance. So Sandy made an executive decision, the two Cohen men were moving to Newport Beach. Sandy was the only one excited about it. Ryan didn't talk to Sandy for two days after Sandy told him, which wasn't too hard since Ryan didn't talk much anyway. But is still had its effect, though Sandy didn't give in to him; he did feel bad about it.

Sandy had put his two weeks in four weeks ago. The first week after Sandy quit, Ryan stayed with a friend of Sandy's, Brent, Brady's father and Sandy went to Newport to find them a house and to get things straightened out. After a few days, Sandy found them a small house, big enough for the two of them, on the beach. Sandy fell in love with it, he didn't have to travel to go surfing; the ocean was in his back yard. On Thursday, he went to check out his new office and meet some people, he wasn't too surprised to see that he already had files piling up and he wasn't due for another two weeks. After his office he went to the bank and opened up an account to start transferring his money. He finished doing his errands and decided to go to the beach. Since the school year was over he wouldn't have to get Ryan enrolled until the fall, so that was one thing he didn't have to worry about. Friday, though he was going to start looking for a daycare for Ryan, while Sandy went to work. He went to this diner on the pier and had breakfast; while he ate he looked in the phone book for daycares in the area. There were a few he was going to go check on and then he was going to take it easy until Ryan was out of school, so he could call him and find out how his last day of Kindergarten went. Sandy ate and then headed for the daycares.

The first one was packed and Sandy knew right away that he was not sending Ryan to that place.

The last one was by the pier and looked very nice. He stood by the rental car for a few minutes just looking at the building; it was very well kept up. He hoped Ryan would like it as he went through the gate towards the front door. Though he knew Ryan wouldn't at first just to prove to Sandy that he really didn't want to be there. Didn't matter how much of Newport, Ryan actually liked he would say that he hated it, just because he was mad at Sandy and just because it wasn't Berkeley.

Sandy was lost in thought as he headed up the sidewalk; he bumped into a woman walking out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am," Sandy said stopping for a second, the lady turned and nodded with a smile and then turned back and kept walking.

Sandy stood frozen for a moment, forgetting what he was thinking about or what he was even doing.

Sandy was sure that that she was the most beautiful human being that he had ever laid eyes on and he didn't even know who she was.

When Sandy came out of his trance and looked up the blue eyed blonde was gone. Sandy sighed and put his mind back on Ryan and the Daycare.

He met with the Daycare director and set up so that Ryan could start going there when Sandy started work.

Everything was falling in place for their new life here in Newport, everything except for Ryan. Sandy knew it was going to be hard and he knew that Ryan would eventually come around when he met new friends and Sandy was sure the daycare would do it for him.

The next morning, Sandy packed up and flew home. He couldn't wait to see Ryan; it was the longest they had been apart since Sandy had adopted Ryan, four years ago.

"Sandy, come on in, he's been asking about when you were coming home. They're upstairs, playing now," Brent's wife, Grace, said when she greeted Sandy once she opened the door.

Sandy arrived at Brent and Grace's at about 3:00 and he was ready to see Ryan.

"Hey Grace, how ya doing?" Sandy asked his very pregnant friend as he hugged her.

"I'm alright, Sandy, a little tired, but doing well. Brent and I are going back and forth on a name for her though, we can't decide. He wants Bella; I want Kaia, just like with Brady and Gavin. He's driving me nuts, Sandy," Grace said with a smile and with a small laugh.

"Wouldn't be Brent, if he wasn't," Sandy chuckled as he followed Grace to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Grace smiled and then got two water bottles out of the fridge.

"Where is he anyway?" Sandy asked taking a seat at the table.

"Upstairs with the boys, playing LEGOs or something like that, I don't know, he was chasing the boys so I sent them upstairs to give me some quiet time," Grace said as she sat down also, still smiling.

"Sometimes I think I have three boys," Grace said laughing.

"Yeah, Brent was always just a kid in an adult's body, not me though," Sandy said trying to be serious but there was no use, he and Grace both cracked up.

"Yeah, because we both know you are never childish or you never get caught up in playing with the boys, sure okay," The voice came from behind them; Brent was standing in the door way of the kitchen with his hands on his hips.

"I have done no such thing," Sandy said smiling as he stood up to greet his friend. The two men shook hands and laughed.

"Where's Ry?" Sandy asked looking for any sign of his son.

"He's still upstairs playing with the boys, they don't know you're here, I heard you guys talking and came down," Brent replied as they joined Grace at the table.

"So, you got things taken care of down there, you guys are all set then?" Brent asked serious now.

Sandy explained everything that happened the past week, except the women he ran into, to his friends as they listened and filled in here and there.

"Yep, I got the house, got the bank straightened out, got daycare set up for Ryan and even went and checked out my office. Everything is set to go," Sandy added.

"Everything except for Ryan, right?" Grace asked what the other two were avoiding.

"Yeah, I want him to be happy but I really feel like this move will be good for both of us. I have second guessed myself a thousand times about this move, but I keep coming back to that it is a good idea. You guys don't think I am doing the wrong thing here, right? I mean, I'm not being selfish by taking Ryan away from his home and away from Jack and Laura, right?" Sandy asked his friends.

"Not at all, Sandy. You deserve to be happy just as much as Ryan and you're not here. Ryan loves you and he will get over it. His home is wherever you are and you are his father now," Grace replied sympathetically.

"He'll come around, Sandman, he missed you this week. He wants to be with you and it's not like you can't come visit. At least you better come and visit. Sandy, you deserve this, you have been putting what you want last for a long time. The fact that you became a father an unusual way doesn't make you any less of a father. Everyone who knows you two knows that you are unconditionally in love with that boy and Ryan loves you, to Ryan you are his father, Sandy. He'll get over it, you'll see. And Jack and Laura would want you to do what you thought best," Brent helped as he smiled at Sandy.

Brent and Grace had been with Sandy from the very beginning they had been friends with Jack and Laura too. They are the ones who talked Sandy into sleeping in Jack and Laura's room when he first moved into the apartment. Sandy was so thankful for the two of them and would miss them greatly when they moved.

"Thanks guys, I knew all that, I think I just needed to hear it once again," Sandy said looking up and smiling at his new best friends.

"Anytime, buddy, I'll let you know anytime," Brent said and then patted Sandy one the back, "I'll go get Ryan for ya."

"He was okay for you guys, right?" Sandy asked as Brent left the room.

"Of course, Sandy, always," Grace said with a smile.

"He's just been cranky lately and I didn't know if it would carry over to here or not," Sandy explained further as they stood up.

"Nope, he just reserved that one for you," Grace said with a small laugh.

"Aren't I lucky," Sandy said sarcastically.

"He was great, Sandy, like normal. He was polite, like always. Friday morning they were a bit rambunctious, but that was just because it was the last day of school and they were excited. He was wonderful, Sandy. We'll miss you guys," Grace explained further.

Sandy nodded, "We'll miss you guys too, we'll be back soon to meet that little girl of yours though."

Grace smiled and then they hugged.

"Daddy!" Ryan exclaimed as he came running around the corner in the kitchen.

Sandy stepped back from Grace and turned to catch a leaping Ryan.

"Hey, buddy, I missed you so much," Sandy said as Ryan flung his arms around Sandy's neck and Sandy hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too, Daddy," Ryan said leaning back in Sandy's arms to look at him.

"Are you still mad at me?" Sandy asked sweetly to Ryan.

Ryan shook his head and then laid his head on Sandy's shoulder. Sandy sighed with relief as he closed his eyes and hugged Ryan tighter. Brent came in with Ryan's bags, smiling at the two.

"You ready to go home, buddy?" Sandy asked loosening his embrace. He felt Ryan nodded but Ryan didn't lift his head.

"Me too, How about we go then, huh?" Sandy said but again Ryan didn't lift his head, he just nodded.

"Alright, guys, we'll see you before we leave, I'll call ya next week sometime and we'll have dinner," Sandy said addressing his friends.

"Sure thing, Sandy, if you need any help next week, just call me and I'll help ya," Brent said as he handed Sandy Ryan's bags.

"Of course, thanks again for keeping him this week," Sandy said taking the bags and leading Grace and Brent to the door, still with Ryan in his arms.

"Not a problem, Sandy, you know that," Grace replied smiling at Ryan, who looked at the couple but left his head on his father's shoulder.

"Say bye, Ry," Sandy said smiling at his friends.

Ryan waved and smiled and then closed his eyes.

"Seems someone is a little worn out," Brent chuckled. They laughed even more when Ryan's eye flew open and his head shot up at the first talk of him being tired.

Ryan smiled at the adults, embarrassed and confused.

"Let's go home, kiddo," Sandy said as he rubbed Ryan's back as he settled his head back on Sandy's shoulder.

"See ya, boys," Grace and Brent said at the same time as Sandy opened the door.

"See ya," Sandy said and Ryan waved.

"Oh and Grace," Sandy said turning back just after he crossed the threshold, "For the record, I like Kaia better than Bella."

"Oh who asked you," Brent said acting angry and then he laughed.

"I think it is time for you to leave, old buddy," he added with a smile.

"Sorry, she's prettier than you are, makes me look better if I agree with her," Sandy said with a laugh.

Brent acted like he was going to shut the door in his face and then he opened it again.

"Thanks, Sandy," Grace said smiling sweetly.

"You're welcome, you know I do like Kaia better, I wasn't just saying that," Sandy said smiling and looking from one friend to the other.

"Night, Sandy," Brent said with an annoyed smile.

"Night," Sandy said smiling and turning to go down the steps.

"Remember, call me and I'll help you move," Brent called as Sandy walked down the sidewalk to the car.

The following week, Sandy packed up the house, with some help from Ryan. As much help you can get from a six year old that doesn't want to move anyway. Ryan helped Sandy pack up his room Friday; they were leaving Saturday morning for Newport with Brent and Brady. Brent was going to help Sandy move and Brady was going to keep Ryan company on the six hour ride. Sandy would drive the moving truck and Brent would take the boys in Sandy's car, and then to get home Brent and Brady would take the moving truck.

Sandy had most of the apartment packed by Wednesday; he was leaving the essentials until Friday and Saturday morning. Sandy and Ryan packed up most of Ryan's clothes and toys, except an outfit for Saturday and Sunday and toys to keep the boys busy while Brent and Sandy moved things in. They figured that they would just unpack the beds and furniture Saturday night and then do the rest Sunday morning. Sandy thought it would be good for the boys to get out and see the town after being in the car for six hours.

"NO. I don't wanna go, Daddy. No, go!" Ryan protested quite loud as Sandy buckled him into his booster seat.

Sandy was taken aback by Ryan's outburst, Ryan rarely yelled. Brent looked up from buckling in Brady who was also surprised at his friend's unusual high volume.

"Ryan, that's enough, you have been so good all week. Please do not start again now," Sandy said sternly.

"But I don't wanna move," Ryan said just barely above a whisper, now quieter than normal.

"I know, Ryan, but if you keep this up for six hours, Brent isn't going to like you very much. Now please, Ryan, be the good boy I know you to be and don't make me explain it to you again. We are moving and that is that," Sandy said exhausted from packing and dealing with Ryan's unhappiness.

"Hey, Ry, you'll like it, you just have to give Newport a chance," Brent jumped in to help Sandy out.

Ryan folded his arms across his chest and glared at Brent and then Sandy. Ryan's bottom lip popped out and Sandy sighed as Brent gave up shutting the back door and proceeding to the driver's side.

"Pouting will get you nowhere, kid, and crying won't either," Sandy said knowing what his son was up to. Whenever Ryan really, really wanted to get his way, he'd pout and then start to cry if whoever wouldn't give in. It didn't usually work, but he still kept with it.

Ryan continued to pout as tears formed in his eyes, Sandy again sighed. Sandy stood there a moment and then turned to Brent.

"Ready?" Brent asked sympathetically to Sandy.

Sandy nodded and then turned back to Ryan.

"Brady, you keep him company and get him to stop pouting, ok?" Sandy said looking over to the other side of the backseat at Brady who was staring at his hurt friend.

"I'll tell him jokes, Uncle Sandy," Brady said smiling and taking his mission to heart.

"That's a great idea, buddy," Sandy said smiling and then turned to Ryan.

"I love you; I'll see you soon, kiddo, and cheer up. You don't want Brady to be bored do you? He's coming for you," Sandy knew that Ryan would do it for Brady. Ryan was a very selfless person, even though he wasn't happy.

Ryan loosened his arms and relaxed a little. Sandy smiled inside triumphantly as he bent down and kissed Ryan on the top of the head.

Sandy stood up, closed the door and turned to Brent, letting out the smile.

"That's bad, you know that? You just used your son's selflessness to get what you wanted from him. That's not right," Brent said with a smile as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You do what you can, plus you probably didn't want to hear him cry for six hours, did you?" Sandy shrugged, but part of him did feel guilty about it.

"Not really, I'll have to use that sometime," Brent said with a small laugh.

"Sure, buddy, go ahead. When you do, I'll remind you of this very conversation," Sandy said patting Brent on the back and then walking past him.

"I'll see ya at the rest stop by Avenal in 3 and half hours. I'll let you know if we stop before that," Brent called as Sandy head for the truck.

"Alright, be safe," Sandy said as they both opened the driver side doors.

Seven hours later, Sandy backed into his new driveway with Brent and the boys following.

"What do you think?" Sandy asked the three of them as they got out.

"It's amazing, Sandy, the beach is in your backyard," Brent said after he stretched and looked around. The boys rubbed their eyes, and Sandy caught Ryan with a smile on his face once or twice as He took them through the house. Ryan smiled as he walked in his room and then removed it before Sandy could catch it.

"What do you think, Ry?" Sandy asked as he bent down next his son in the middle of Ryan's room.

Ryan shrugged but Sandy could tell that he liked it.

"You know, Ryan, you can be happy about this, I won't mind," Sandy said with a smile as he put a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan just looked at him and then turned back to his room.

"Look at that view, Rhino," Brent once again jumped in to help. Brent took Ryan over to his window seat and pointed out to the ocean. "Isn't it great?" Brent asked as he looked down at Ryan.

"Hey, Brady, you want to help me get the bags out of the car so you and Ryan can play while your dad and I unload the truck. Then we'll go to the pier and ride some rides if you guys want," Sandy focused on Brady but could see Ryan's face light up from the side of him.

"Yeah, I'll help ya," Brady said excited and then led Sandy out.

"Daddy?" Ryan said as he ran up behind Sandy before they were out of his room.

"Yes, kiddo?" Sandy asked kneeling down in front of Ryan.

"Can I help too?" Ryan asked shyly, his excitement taking over his anger.

"Of course, buddy, come on," Sandy said standing up and ruffling Ryan's hair.

Ryan ran out as Brent walked over to Sandy's side and just looked at him.

"Hey now, don't look at me like that, that was not planned," Sandy said smiling.

"Uh huh, sure," Brent said as he walked passed Sandy and out the door.

Sandy and Brent unloaded all the furniture and Ryan's boxes, the bathroom and the kitchen boxes. They probably would have done more but the boys were whining that they were hungry. So the guys cleaned up and put the boys in the car and headed to the pier about 10 miles up the road.

They ate at the diner that Sandy went to for breakfast when he was in Newport before and then they headed down the pier through the shops and eventually to the amusement park. The boys rode all the kiddy rides, well Brady did, Ryan didn't want to ride the mini Ferris wheel; he's not a big heights fan. By 9:00 after eating, shopping, riding, and a trip to the ice cream cart, the four were exhausted.

"Daddy, my legs are tired, carry me, please," Brady stopped and whined at Brent half way back to the car.

"Please, Daddy," Ryan also joined in, as they both put on their best puppy dog faces.

The men looked at their boys and then at each other as they bent down and picked up their sons.

"You know, I think it is about time, you guys carried us," Sandy said with a smile as they started to walk again.

"Don't be silly, daddy," Ryan said quietly as he made himself comfortable, laying his head on Sandy's shoulder.

"Oh, yes, Sandy, don't be silly," Brent mocked as Brady copied Ryan's gesture.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me," Sandy said and then they both laughed. Both sons picked up their heads and glared at their fathers.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Brent said as the older men held in their laughter and the boys laid their heads back down.

The boys only woke up for a moment when Sandy and Brent put them in their seats and then again when they took them out.

Sandy changed Ryan's clothes as he slept and then put him in bed, Brent did the same for Brady and then laid him on mock bed made out of blankets on the floor.

"I think, he'll be just fine, Sandy," Brent whispered as they both stood watching their sons for a moment.

"Me too, let's go," Sandy said and then led them out of Ryan's room and downstairs.

"Thanks for your help today with moving… and with Ryan," Sandy said as the two men sat on the couch with beers.

"No problem, Sandman," Brent smiled and then looked around once again.

"Boy, you really do have it set here, it's beautiful," Brent said standing up and going to the back door.

"I'm so jealous of your backyard," Brent said in disbelief as he went outside on the back deck.

"It's sweet, isn't it? I just grab my board and walk out my back door to go surfing," Sandy said smiling as he walked out and stood next to Brent, looking out at the ocean.

"You are so lucky," Brent said, quietly not looking at him.

"I would say you are pretty lucky too, old buddy, you have a beautiful wife, two wonderful boys and a daughter on the way. In my book, you are pretty lucky yourself," Sandy said turning to his best friend.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" Brent said smiling.

Sandy laughed at his friend's cockiness.

"When are you going to find the right girl, Sandy, and give Ryan a mother?" Brent asked as he turned to Sandy.

"When I find her," Sandy said, picturing the women from the daycare. He was sure she was the one. Even though he knew nothing about her, not even her name. She could have been the ice queen of Southern California; she could have been the cruelest person in the world. Or she could have been the most wonderful person in the whole world and just the person he was looking for; not that he was out right looking.

"Well Sandy-man, she's one lucky lady, whoever she is," Brent said and then finished his beer.

"I'm going to bed, buddy, I'll see ya in the morning," he added, patting Sandy on the back and leaving him standing, staring out to the ocean but seeing the woman of his dreams.

The next morning, Sandy and Brent finished unloading the truck. After saying goodbye, Brent and Brady left before noon. Sandy unpacked boxes and asked Ryan to keep himself busy for a little while. Ryan was always good at distracting himself, whenever Sandy had a court date Ryan would go to his room and play with his toys, staying out of Sandy's way as much as possible. Sandy never even asked him to, he just did it. Sandy loved Ryan so much.

Sunday evening, Sandy had the kitchen and living room unpacked and most of Ryan's room when he decided to take a break and take Ryan on a walk down the beach.

"What do you think, Ry?" Sandy asked as they walked.

"I like it, Daddy," Ryan said as he looked up at Sandy and smiled.

"Me too, kiddo, Sandy said smiling too.

"I'm hungry," Ryan said.

"Ditto, let's go eat," Sandy said and then they turned around.

After dinner, Ryan helped Sandy make his bed and put things away in the bathroom.

Two hours after Sandy put Ryan to bed, he made it to bed. Sandy had been busy trying to get his a little together. He unpacked his clothes and filled his dresser and was going to move to his closet when he looked at the time. Sandy was almost asleep when he felt the left side of his bed go down, he cracked open an eye to see Ryan climbing under the blankets.

"New place, huh, kiddo?" Sandy said quietly as he turned on his side and Ryan turned and cuddled into him.

"Mmhmm," came a quiet, tired voice from under the blankets. Sandy smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryan, falling asleep.

**R&R PLEASE! Next chapter Ryan goes to daycare where he meets... guess... i bet you can! Still trying to figure out how they boys hit it off, so up for suggestions not promising that i will use them. But it's possible and it could help! Thanks! Also the Super Couple meet! CH 5 SOON! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's ch 5. Hope you like! I think it is pretty cute. Thanks for the reviews and please keep it coming! Enjoy!**

Ryan was sitting in a chair away from the other kids playing his Gameboy. It was only his first week at Little Sun and Surf Daycare and his second in Newport.

Sandy and Ryan had spent the week unpacking and getting settled in their new home. After they finished they went exploring around town. Sandy had taken him to his office and they had met some people that Sandy would be working with. One was Bill who invited Sandy and Ryan to dinner with his family. Ryan didn't know anybody except Sandy and Bill's family. There wasn't anyone he could play with and wanted to be friends with. Will has four kids but they are either older or younger than Ryan. His oldest was Will, Ryan liked him but he was 10 and didn't want to play with Ryan. Jessica was his age but all she wanted to play was Barbie and Ryan didn't like Barbie. Jessica said that he could be Ken but when Ryan threw Ken through the air like Superman, she wouldn't let him play anymore. Then there was Jenny, Ryan didn't want to play with her either all she played was tea party with stuffed animals. The youngest is Luke who is two and…well… Ryan didn't want to play with a baby. So Ryan just hung out with his dad.

Ryan had been at the daycare for four days and the kids had steered clear of the new kid so Ryan did the same. In fact Ryan was perfectly content with his Gameboy, enough anyway that he didn't notice the kid walk up behind him and watched him over his shoulder.

"Oh! You should have gone the other way!" Ryan about jumped out of his skin at the sound of the excited voice behind him.

He spun around to see a curly haired skinny boy smiling widely behind him. Ryan glared at him and then turned back around, returning to his game.

"What ya play'n?" the boy asked peering over Ryan's shoulder once again.

Ryan sighed and turned to the boy, "Mario Brothers," he said quietly and a little annoyed.

"Ooh, I love Mario and Luigi! Can I watch?" the boy asked still excited and smiling as he pulled up a chair without giving Ryan a chance to respond.

_'Why is he so excited?' _Ryan thought as he watched the kid.

"I'm Seth by the way. Seth Nichol. It was Seth Cooper but my daddy died when I was two and my mommy changed her name back to Nichol. I'm six. How old are you? I'll be in first grade in next school year! What about you?... You're new, I know because your first day was Monday, Ms. Shelby told me. You'll like it here, it's nice… well except for the kids… but they'll probably be nice to you. Ms. Shelby has Playstation and LEGOs and action figures and army men and cars and YUCKY girly stuff too… You're new. Do you want to play with me? Maybe we can be friends. Did you just move here? Where did you move from? Do you miss it? Do you like Newport? I guess, I like it here, but I haven't lived anywhere else so I really don't know what it is like. I want to go somewhere else though… Do you like horses? I have a horse… well… not really, not a real one. But he's my friend anyway and his name is Captain Oats. He's the bestest friend ever, maybe if we become friends you can play with him too… maybe. Do you have any pets? What do you like to do? Do you like sailing? I love sailing! Maybe if you are my friend my grandpa could take us. It's fun. He's rich and has his own boat. I heard my mommy tell somebody that he his rooff-thless, whatever that means… Do you want to play with me? How old are you? What's your name? You don't talk much do ya?"

_'WHAT?' _Ryan stared at the kid in disbelief, '_this kid is nuts'. _Ryan's mouth hung open as he stared and Seth smiled, waiting expectantly.

Ryan had never heard anyone talk that fast let alone that much and ask that many questions.

_'He talks more than daddy. Wow, I didn't think that was possible.'_

_'It's kind of funny.'_

"Hello? Earth to new kid?" Seth waved his hand in front of Ryan's face.

Ryan shook of his shocked face and prepared to speak. Knowing he would never talk that much in one conversation and never that fast.

"Ryan Cohen and I am six," Ryan stated still a little shocked.

"Nice to meet ya," Seth smiled big and Ryan smiled back not as big and excited.

"Do you want to play with me?" Seth asked as he stood up. "We could play cars or super heroes or… or… whatever."

Ryan thought and then nodded. He shut down his Gameboy and the two of them returned it to his bag before heading over to the play corner.

_'I guess he's cool.'_

__

Seth had been playing by himself and Captain Oats at Sun and Surf Daycare, none of his friends were there. Anna had went with her family to visit her aunt in Pittsburgh and Zach's father took him to England or something like that. So Seth went back to playing by himself. The other kids still thought he was weird and they didn't want to play. So he had gotten his reliable buddy out to play and sat down by the cubbies. But he was getting board, racing the Captain around the circle carpet like he was at the Kentucky Derby. Captain Oats could only win a few times before it got old. Then Seth remembered the new kid that no one was sure about yet, he put Captain Oats in his rightful safe place in his back pack and then went to find him.

Seth found him in the quiet room, playing his Gameboy, Seth wished he brought his Gameboy today. He was surprised when he walked in and the kid didn't notice. He wanted to see what he was playing.

"Oh! You should have gone the other way!" Seth exclaimed as he watched the kid fall of a cliff.

Seth smiled as the sandy blonde spun around and glared at him. '_Oops'. _

"What ya play'n?"Seth asked as the boy turned back around to play his game again.

The boy sighed and turned to Seth, "Mario Brothers," he said quietly and Seth figured a little annoyed.

"Ooh, I love Mario and Luigi! Can I watch?" Seth asked still smiling but didn't give the new kid a chance to respond as he pulled up a chair next to him.

_'He's pretty quiet," _ Seth thought as he moved the chair and sat down.

"I'm Seth by the way. Seth Nichol. It was Seth Cooper but my daddy died when I was two and my mommy changed her name back to Nichol. I'm six. How old are you? I'll be in first grade in next school year! What about you?... You're new, I know because your first day was Monday, Ms. Shelby told me. You'll like it here, it's nice… well except for the kids… but they'll probably be nice to you. Ms. Shelby has Playstation and LEGOs and action figures and army men and cars and YUCKY girly stuff too… You're new. Do you want to play with me? Maybe we can be friends. Did you just move here? Where did you move from? Do you miss it? Do you like Newport? I guess, I like it here, but I haven't lived anywhere else so I really don't know what it is like. I want to go somewhere else though… Do you like horses? I have a horse… well… not really, not a real one. But he's my friend anyway and his name is Captain Oats. He's the bestest friend ever, maybe if we become friends you can play with him too… maybe. Do you have any pets? What do you like to do? Do you like sailing? I love sailing! Maybe if you are my friend my grandpa could take us. It's fun. He's rich and has his own boat. I heard my mommy tell somebody that he his rooff-thless, whatever that means… Do you want to play with me? How old are you? What's your name? You don't talk much do ya?" Seth asked faster than most people, only faltering some at his dad's death and not having many friends, but he kept smiling.

Seth almost laughed at the look on the kid's face, _'Nope, doesn't talk much at all'._

_ 'It's kind of funny'._

He waited as patiently as possible before waving his hand in front of the boy, "Hello? Earth to new kid?"

The kid regrouped and tried a small smile as Seth stared at him, still waiting.

"Ryan Cohen and I am six," Ryan stated still with a bewildered look on his face.

"Nice to meet ya," Seth exclaimed and smiled. He smiled even bigger when Ryan returned it on his face.

"Do you want to play with me?" Seth asked as he stood up. "We could play cars or super heroes or… or… whatever."

He watched as Ryan looked at his Gameboy and then nodded, making the smile even bigger on his own face.

_'Now hopefully he'll still be my friend when Luke and Chip get here.'_

Seth went with Ryan to put his Gameboy away and then they went o play where Seth was play before.

_'I think I'm going to like this kid.'_

__

The boys played with action figures until lunch. Ryan was sure Seth didn't stop talking the whole time, but it was pretty entertaining. Ryan wondered when and if it would get annoying or if he would just get use to it.

Seth sort of figured Ryan would be more talkative as they played but he wasn't, at least not like Seth. Seth didn't care though; it gave him more of a chance to talk.

After lunch the kids had to go outside, Seth and Ryan ran around the play ground and up it. They laughed and had fun. It was the first time in Newport when Ryan was actually enjoying himself like he would in Berkeley with Brady and Theresa. Ryan was faster than Seth and way more athletic, he smiled, that was one department where Ryan had the upper hand. Seth could talk but Ryan could run and Ryan thought that was more important. But once in awhile Ryan would slow up a little and let Seth catch him.

Seth couldn't believe that he was actually at daycare and having fun with someone other than Anna and Zach and Captain Oats. He was running too, he hardly ever ran at least not as much as Ryan. Ryan must have run a lot because he was faster than Seth. Seth was still having fun though. He'd chase after Ryan and call for him, Ryan just ran and laughed. When he finally ran fast enough to catch Ryan, Seth cheered and laughed and he ran the other direction yelling "Ryan! Ryan! Come get me! Who's faster now Ryan!" But it wouldn't take long for Ryan to put his competitive face back on and run his full speed to catch Seth.

The boys played tag for a long time before collapsing next to each other, out of breath but still giggling.

"So… do you want to be my friend?" Seth asked after they had both calmed down.

The two of them were lying in the grass away from the playground on their backs, staring up at the sky.

Ryan was quiet as he pondered the shape of the cloud above him and the answer of Seth's question.

"Sure," Ryan shrugged but he really did want Seth to be his friend. He wanted a friend in Newport and Seth seemed pretty fun.

"Sweet-o! We can do so much stuff together! When we get back inside I'll introduce you to Captain Oats! Then maybe sometime you could come over to my house and we could play video games and read comics and… and go sailing and whatever else we want to do!" Seth said as he said up, smiling. He liked Ryan, he was the strong, silent type, but he was cool and fun and he didn't make fun of Seth.

Ryan smiled as he looked at Seth and then back at the cloud.

"Do you want to go swing?" Seth asked turning to Ryan and smiling.

Ryan hesitated and Seth thought that he had just ruined their friendship that Ryan didn't really want to be friends with him.

Ryan didn't like the swings, he didn't like heights.

"I'll push you, I don't like the swings," Ryan said as he sat up.

"Why? They are fun," Seth asked standing up and then pulling Ryan up.

"I just don't think they are that fun," Ryan said quietly, not wanting Seth to know that he was afraid.

"Are you scared of them?" Seth asked out right.

"NO!" Ryan snapped and Seth almost jumped. Seth looked at him sadly and Ryan felt guilty.

"Yes," Ryan said quietly as he looked at his shoes.

"That's okay, we can go play something else," Seth recovered and smiled as Ryan looked up.

Ryan looked confused, anybody else made fun of Ryan until he gave them a dirty look, but Seth just said they could do something else.

Ryan smiled and nodded and then Seth did the same and ran off.

When they were back inside they had their snack and then played the Playstation. Seth was pretty good at it and said he was better than Ryan but the boys were about the same. Time passed and their newfound friendship grew stronger, before they knew it, it was time to leave and neither of them wanted to.

"Ryan, your dad is here, honey," Ms. Shelby said when she peeked her head in the room where the boys were racing cars and Captain Oats.

"Aw man," they both whined, surprising Ms. Shelby. The two of them were always ready for their parents to come, but today she had noticed a changed. Ms. Shelby noticed Seth's new companion and was glad that Ryan found a friend and was playing with the others.

She smiled as the boys cleaned up.

"Hey kiddo, are you ready?" Sandy asked Ryan when he walked in the hallway with the daycare director and another boy.

Ryan shrugged surprising Sandy.

For the past four days, Ryan had been ready and waiting for Sandy to get there. But today Shelby said she had to go get him that he was playing.

Sandy smiled as he took Ryan's bag, "Did you have fun today, kid?"

"Yeah," Ryan said with a small smile.

"Good, good, I'm glad," Sandy said smiling down at Ryan and then up at Shelby.

There was a knock at the door as Sandy was getting ready to ask Ryan who his new friend was, and then a lady appeared. _The_ lady appeared. The woman from when Sandy had checked out the place. The woman Sandy had run into. The woman that Sandy was sure was the one for him, even though he knew nothing about her.

"Mom!" the boy from behind Shelby ran up to the woman and leaped into her arms, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" the woman asked the boy as she caught him and hugged him.

"Awesome! We played and had fun! I really, really did have fun today!" Seth exclaimed.

"The boys have been playing with each since this morning, the two have been inseparable," Shelby filled in as she looked at Sandy and then the woman and smiled.

"Yeah, we played super heroes, and then we went outside and played tag, Ryan's really fast. Then we played dump trucks and when we came inside we played Playstation and we both won that one and then we were playing with Captain Oats and cars. Ryan thinks Captain Oats is cool and he likes Playstation too and…"

"Slow down, sweetie, when you talk that fast it is hard to understand you," the woman said with a laugh.

Sandy would keel over if Ryan ever said that much, he was sure Ryan doesn't say that much in a single week.

Sandy smiled down at Ryan as he giggled and shook his head at his new friend.

"That true, Ry, did you have fun with Seth today?" Sandy asked as he bent down in front of his son.

"Yeah, he's my new friend," Ryan said smiling and then looked up at Seth, who was also smiling.

"That's great, kiddo, really great," Sandy said and then picked him and turned to Seth and his mother.

"I'm Sandy Cohen and this is my son Ryan Cohen, the way I hear it our sons are new friends," Sandy said smiling as he reached out his hand to the woman.

She readjusted Seth and took Sandy's hand, making his heart jump. He knew about love at first sight but he never thought it would happen to him or feel like this.

"Kirsten Nichol, pleasure to meet you, it does appear so, this is my son, Seth," Kirsten said smiling as the boys smiled and watched their parents.

"Pleasure is mine, I assure you," Sandy said smiling.

"Thank you," Kirsten smiled and Sandy saw her cheeks get red and then felt his.

"We just moved here from Berkeley a couple of weeks ago. Ryan doesn't have a lot of friends yet. Maybe the boys could get together sometime away from the daycare," Sandy said looking for a reaction from each boy.

"Yeah!" they both almost yelled and smiled.

"Yeah, that would be nice, I think that would be great," Kirsten smiled at the boys.

"Okay, excellent, I'll give you my card and when ever Seth wants to just give me a call. We can go to the park or the zoo or something," Sandy said as he set Ryan down and Kirsten followed suit.

Sandy handed Kirsten his card and she hand hers to him.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Ryan said quietly as he pulled on Sandy's suit jacket.

"Alright, buddy, let's go," Sandy said putting Ryan's bag over his shoulder and picking him up.

"Nice meeting you," Sandy said before leaving.

"Bye Ryan!" Seth called as Sandy opened the door.

Ryan waved over Sandy's shoulder and then the two left.

"Mom!" Kirsten heard Seth as soon as she stepped in the door.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" she asked Seth as she caught him and hugged him. Kirsten realized that Shelby wasn't the only one in the hallway today. There was a man and another boy getting ready to leave.

"Awesome! We played and had fun! I really, really did have fun today!" Seth exclaimed.

"The boys have been playing with each since this morning, the two have been inseparable," Shelby filled in as she looked at Kirsten and then the man and smiled

"Yeah, we played super heroes, and then we went outside and played tag, Ryan's really fast. Then we played dump trucks and when we came inside we played Playstation and we both won that one and then we were playing with Captain Oats and cars. Ryan thinks Captain Oats is cool and he likes Playstation too and…"

"Slow down, sweetie, when you talk that fast it is hard to understand you," Kirsten said with a laugh.

Kirsten had no idea where Seth inherited the ability to talk that much and that fast. But it was a quality that made Seth the way he was.

"That true, Ry, did you have fun with Seth today?" the man asked as he bent down in front of his son.

"Yeah, he's my new friend," Ryan said smiling and then looked up at Seth, who was also smiling.

"That's great, kiddo, really great," the man said and then picked him and turned to Kirsten and Seth.

"I'm Sandy Cohen and this is my son Ryan Cohen, the way I hear it our sons are new friends," the man introduced smiling as he reached out his hand Kirsten.

She readjusted Seth and took Sandy's hand. She thought she had seen the man before but couldn't remember. He was kind of cute though and seemed to be good with his son.

"Kirsten Nichol, pleasure to meet you, it does appear so, this is my son, Seth," Kirsten said smiling as the boys smiled and watched their parents.

"Pleasure is mine, I assure you," Sandy said smiling.

"Thank you," Kirsten smiled and felt her cheeks get warm and then saw Sandy's turn a light pink.

"We just moved here from Berkeley a couple of weeks ago. Ryan doesn't have a lot of friends yet. Maybe the boys could get together sometime away from the daycare," Sandy said looking for a reaction from each boy.

"Yeah!" they both almost yelled and smiled.

"Yeah, that would be nice, I think that would be great," Kirsten smiled at the boys.

"Okay, excellent, I'll give you my card and when ever Seth wants to just give me a call. We can go to the park or the zoo or something," Sandy said as he set Ryan down and Kirsten followed suit.

Sandy handed Kirsten his card and she hand hers to him.

"Daddy, I'm hungry," Ryan said quietly as he pulled on Sandy's suit jacket.

"Alright, buddy, let's go," Sandy said putting Ryan's bag over his shoulder and picking him up.

"Nice meeting you," Sandy said before leaving.

"Bye Ryan!" Seth called as Sandy opened the door.

Ryan waved over Sandy's shoulder and then the two left.

"So you have a new friend, honey?" Kirsten said turning to Seth as Shelby handed her Seth's bag.

She wasn't sure about Sandy Cohen, she felt something though when he smiled at her, she just wasn't sure what.

"Yeah, he's fun and we had fun. He's quiet though," Seth said smiling up at her, "So can we hang out this weekend?"

"We'll see, honey, now how about we get home, you're probably hungry too," Kirsten said taking Seth's hand.

"Bye, Shelby, thanks," Kirsten said turning to the door.

"Bye guys, see ya tomorrow," Shelby said and then Seth turned and waved at her.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE! Will maybe get ch 6 up this week at least will try really hard. I start school next week so will be busy but will try to update whenever i can! Thank you again! Hope you all had a nice holiday and a Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I have found it a little difficult to write the Super Couple when they are not yet the Super Couple. Hope you like it anyway! And I need your guys' help! PLEASE! I have been looking for a story on here that I read a while ago and want to re-read but I cannot find it! UGH! Anyway it is about Ryan and he hurts his shoulder, dislocating it. He pops it back in himself and ends up needing surgery because of damage because of the years that he has just been popping it back in without a doctor. Please help me if you can! I have been looking for it for like two weeks. It is driving me nuts. Thanks.**

**READ AND REVIEW! And I own nothing!**

Over the next week Ryan and Seth became good friends, playing at daycare every chance they got. The two had once dreaded daycare and now they both looked forward to it. They hadn't yet been able to hang out away from Little Sun and Surf.

Finally, after much begging from Seth, Kirsten called Sandy Cohen to set up a time. That was the Wednesday a week after Seth and Ryan had met and the following Saturday is when they set up the play date. Kirsten had everything planned she and Seth would meet Sandy and Ryan at the pier for lunch then they'd take the boys to the amusement park for a few hours, then a snack and the beach for a little while. Getting all four home to their own houses for dinner. Kirsten had the day planned; now all she had to do was wait and not go nuts because of Seth's excitement.

Kirsten really was happy for Seth, in fact she couldn't be happier. With Anna and Zach out of town for most of the summer, she was afraid Seth would stay cooped up with Captain Oats, not even trying to make a friend at the daycare. That had been one of the reasons she had him in daycare and not with her mother; Seth needed to be around kids his age. The other reason was the fact that her mother was ill, but Kirsten didn't want to talk about that or even think about that. Though she had been through it once with Jimmy, it felt ten times worse with her mother. This was her mom, she couldn't lose her mom.

Sandy was so happy for Ryan; he seemed the happiest he had been in awhile. Sandy knew that for Ryan to really enjoy it here and call it home, he needed a friend. And from what Sandy had observed between the boys and what Shelby had told him; the boys were complete opposites. Ryan being the quiet one and Seth loud and talkative, Ryan strong and athletic and Seth skinny and nerdy. Everyone agreed that the boys complimented each other nicely. Ryan the giver and Seth the taker; the perfect match.

The dinner table each night at the Cohen pad since the two met was filled with their adventures from the day. Ryan laughing and rolling his eyes at something Seth said or did. Sandy was extremely happy; he hadn't seen this side of Ryan since before they moved. Ryan was excited for their play date Saturday; he had the date circled on the calendar in bright red Sharpie. Sandy was excited too; he had laughed when Kirsten said she had the whole day planned. Sandy was planning on just winging it, but she had a whole itinerary set. Sandy was hoping to sway off of it a little though.

"_Mom!_" Seth whined as he waited by the door Saturday.

"Seth, do not whine or we will not go, I will call Mr. Cohen and cancel," Kirsten said firmly but on the inside she was smiling at her son's eagerness.

"No! Sorry, mommy. But can we go now?" Seth asked jumping up.

"Sure, honey, let me just grab the bag," Kirsten said and then turned to go to the kitchen and came back with Seth's backpack over her shoulder.

"YES!" Seth yelled jumping up and pumping his fist as Kirsten opened the door to the backseat.

"Seth, how about you get in, honey, so we can go," Kirsten said smiling at Seth who had started babbling about how fun the day was going to be.

Kirsten shook her head and laughed at her son as he hopped in the car. She was so happy.

"Ready, Ry?" Sandy asked when he walked in the living room where Ryan was trying his best to compose himself. But Sandy noticed his legs bouncing and the second he heard Sandy Ryan jumped to his feet.

Ryan nodded, the only thing that gave Sandy any clue that Ryan was excited about the day at this moment was the fact that he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Alright, then let's go have some fun," Sandy said smiling and waving Ryan towards the door. Ryan smiled even bigger, which was something that Sandy had not thought possible at that moment, and ran towards and then out the door. Sandy followed smiling as he locked the door. When he turned around Ryan was in the car and fighting with his seat belt still with the same smile on his face.

"Daddy?" Ryan asked once Sandy was pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah, kiddo, what's wrong?" Sandy asked stopping, just in case Ryan forgot something or he had to use the bathroom.

"Do you think Brady would be mad if he knew that I had another best friend?" Ryan asked quietly as the smile that had been planted on his face for a week disappeared.

Sandy's heart melted at his son's innocence and Sandy knew if Brady were to be upset and Ryan knew it, Ryan would be sure not to have fun at all today.

"No, buddy, I'm sure Brady is making new friends too. He has Theresa and Eddie still; you don't have anybody, except for your dear old dad. No, Brady would be happy for you," Sandy replied truthfully.

"Ok," Ryan said and then smiled again. Sandy smiled back and then turned back to the wheel.

"Ryan!" Seth yelled the minute he spotted Sandy and Ryan in front of the diner. Seth took off towards his new friend.

"Seth!" Kirsten yelled after her son as she ran towards him.

"Hi Seth!" Ryan said once his friend was next to him.

"Are you alright?" Sandy asked Kirsten when she got up to the trio. She was bent over in front of them and out of breath. Kirsten looked up at Sandy through her bangs and nodded. Sandy held in his laughter as Seth and Ryan were oblivious to what Kirsten was doing.

"Seth," Kirsten said as she stood up after a moment. Seth stopped talking and turned to his mom, realizing what he had done.

"I'm sorry, mommy, I forgot," Seth said as he looked at his shoes and then up at his mom.

"We've talked about running away from me like that, it is not safe and something could have happened," Kirsten said kneeling down in front of Seth.

"But nothing did," Seth said quietly and full of innocence. Sandy looked on trying hold in a smile as he rested his hands on Ryan's shoulders. He wasn't smiling at Seth running away because if Ryan had done that he would be having the same conversation; he was smiling at Seth's quiet response.

"Just don't do it again, honey," Kirsten said and then stood up and kissed his forehead.

"_Mom,_" Seth whined. "Not in front of Ryan," he said through gritted teeth.

Sandy and Kirsten both shared a laugh.

"How are you today?" Sandy asked Kirsten as the boys went back to babbling about some cartoon.

"Glad that today is here, Seth has been excited and running around all week. He is even more hyper than usual. I'm glad today has finally arrived for my sanity and the boys. Was Ryan pretty excited?" Kirsten asked smiling at the new friends.

"Oh yeah, it takes a lot to get Ryan excited and today had him. I think he talked more this week than he has in his whole life. I think Seth is rubbing off on him and… ah… I don't mean that in a bad way, by the way. Ryan is a little quiet and it takes a whole lot of sugar to get him talking and hyper. Seth had managed to do that with very little sugar. I am very impressed," Sandy said with a smile.

"Well for my sake I hope Ryan rubs off on Seth. Be careful what you wish for I guess," Kirsten said smiling too, Sandy knew she was kidding.

"Boys, are you ready to eat?" Sandy asked looking down at them.

"YAY!" both boys yelled turning to their parents.

"Well then, let's go," Kirsten said as Sandy opened the door to the diner and she waved them in.

The four of them ate and talked and laughed at jokes Seth made and the looks Ryan gave. After lunch they headed down the pier to the Balboa Fun Zone, a small amusement park for little kids. The four of them walked in and got their wrist bands. The boys figured out where they wanted to go, steering clear of the high rides.

As they watched the boys ride around on the mini roller coaster, Sandy caught a look at Kirsten a few times. She was a very beautiful woman and he wondered if she would date a man like him.

Kirsten thought as she watched her son and his new friend riding the kiddy roller coaster. She thought Sandy was pretty funny and was a great father. Watching him interact with Ryan, she knew he was a good man.

"So, did you grow up near Berkeley?" Kirsten asked Sandy as they watched Seth and Ryan hit each other in bumper cars.

"No, actually I grew up in the Bronx, but I left home at 17 and headed west. My mother is a social worker; she worked a lot so my siblings and I had to take care of ourselves. My father left when I was about 10 and I haven't seen him since. I knew if I kept living in the Bronx, I wouldn't go anywhere in life. My ma was livid when she found out that I wanted to be a lawyer, she thinks all lawyers are heartless. Don't get me wrong my mother is a wonderful woman. Scary? Maybe. Stubborn? Definitely. So it was her way or the highway, I chose the highway. She is really great at her job; she helps a lot of kids, she just wasn't always there to help her own. Well when I got to California, I got a job and got into Berkeley and then law school. After law school I worked at a private law firm for awhile. But I could only take so much of neighbors arguing about property lines and fence rows. I wanted something more, I wanted to help people; I wanted to make a difference. So when Newport came-a-calling, I couldn't pass it up," Sandy explained as the boys exited the cars and came running towards them, laughing.

"Daddy!" Ryan called as he leapt into Sandy's arms, surprising him. Seth did the same to Kirsten.

"Did you see me? Did you see me bump Seth?" Ryan asked as Seth told Kirsten the same thing but with more action and he made noises and motions with his hands.

"Yes, I did, buddy, you both did great. Where to next?" Sandy asked and then put Ryan back on the ground.

"Can we go to the bikes, mommy?" Seth asked as both of them looked up at their parents, smiling widely.

"Sure, honey, whatever you guys want," Kirsten replied smiling as she looked down at Seth.

"Sweet-o, let's go Ry!" Seth said excited, both boys took off running.

"Wait for us, guys," Sandy called before Seth and Ryan could get too far away.

Both of them stopped abruptly and turned, trying to wait patiently for their parents. Once all four were together they walked the rest of the way and the boys got on the ride while Sandy and Kirsten found bench right next to it.

"Wow, I don't think I could do that; move across the country, away from my family and do as great as you ar…did," Kirsten said referring back to their bumper cars conversation. She watched the boys as her cheeks grew red.

"Oh, I don't know, I think you could do it. You seem like a very strong, independent woman, I have no doubt that you could do it," Sandy said smiling as he acted as if he didn't notice the color of her cheeks turn a different shade.

"Thank you, but I couldn't leave my family. You left your support system for some place where you had no one," Kirsten said with a small smile as she turned back to Sandy. Kirsten was trying to figure out how someone could leave their family when she couldn't imagine life without her mother.

"Of course I miss them and I went back when I could afford it and wasn't too busy. But life takes hold and times rushes by. But I built a new family and support system here. I worked the summer before I started college for a lawyer, Brendon Farmer; he became my mentor and I lived with his family before school started. They became my family. Then school started and I moved into the dorms and became great friends with my roommate, Jack Gray. The Farmers and Jack were my family. Jack's parents died when he was young so he didn't have a family either. Seth and Ryan remind me of Jack and me; two opposites that got along great. The summer after our first year, Jack and I got an apartment. Our sophomore year we met Laura, Jack started dating her and they married a year later. Laura was added to the family. Laura moved in with us, but as you can imagine living with your husband and his best friend, wasn't much fun. So I let them have the apartment and I went back to the dorms. A year after we graduated, I was in to law school; Jack was still going for his PH.D. in Social work and Laura was in med school. That same year Jack and Laura had a son. I was his Godfather. So when they died in a car accident when Ryan was two, I was granted custody and a month later I adopted him. Ryan is my family now and the way I see it, if I hadn't moved to California I would never have met Jack and I wouldn't now have my son. And my life without Ryan is something I don't even want to think about. I couldn't imagine my life without my son," Sandy explained as the two adults looked at each other square in the eyes, neither faltering nor looking away.

_"How great is he?"_ Kirsten wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling but she was definitely feeling something.

_"You love her and you know nothing about her, you idiot," _Sandy thought as he looked at Kirsten.

"That's great that you did that, not many would take in a child while they are still putting their career together. Does Ryan know about his parents?" Kirsten asked as they directed their attention back to their conversation.

"He knows. I've told him about his parents since I adopted him. I'm sure more questions will arise when he gets older but for now he's a happy six years old boy and is just glad he has someone to protect him," Sandy replied as he watched Ryan.

"He's so quiet and polite," Kristen observed as she watched the boys go around.

"That he is and he gets it from Jack. Jack was pretty quiet and always considerate of others, putting himself last. Ryan is like that even at his age, he is a very selfless child; very sensitive to others. I love him so much," Sandy said smiling.

"Seth is great though, he is quite a ham. He definitely has a sense of humor and I love that he's doesn't care that he's different. He's just having fun," Sandy added as watched as he watched Seth making funny faces at Ryan.

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have Seth, he definitely keeps it interesting," Kirsten said with a little laugh. "He is my whole life".

Sandy nodded his understanding and then stood to greet the boys that were walking towards them.

"What do you say, fellas? How about some arcade games?" Sandy asked as he bent down in front of Ryan.

"Yeah and then we'll go to the beach, how about it, boys?" Kristen asked as she bent down and straightened Seth's shirt.

Ryan and Seth looked at each other and then back at their parents and nodded 'yes' quickly.

"Great, let's go," Sandy said standing up and taking Ryan's hand as Kirsten did the same with Seth.

They played games with the boys and even by themselves for about an hour. After the boys played all the games they wanted to, it was going on 3:00 and they were complaining that they were hungry.

"Ooh… Daddy, can we get some ice cream? Please?" Ryan asked tugging on Sandy's shirt as they walked down the pier.

"Ooh, yeah, Mommy, can we get Balboa Bars?" Seth almost shouted with excitement as he looked up at his mom.

Sandy looked up at Kirsten as she looked at him. Kirsten looked apprehensive but Sandy just shrugged.

"Sure, honey, we'll get Balboa Bars and then we'll get you changed into your swim trunks for the beach," Kristen replied giving in to the six year olds who abruptly celebrated with the same excitement that they had been filled with all week.

"You father is Caleb Nichol, huh? The self made, ruthless, real estate king? So you grew up in Newport?" Sandy asked Kirsten, not trying to be rude. But everyone knew about Caleb Nichol and his personality.

Kirsten and Sandy were sitting in sun chairs as Seth and Ryan built a sand castle and played with their toys on the beach.

"Yes, that's my father," Kristen said with a small smile, not taking his comment as rude at all. She knew her father did not have a lot of fans.

"I've spent my whole life in Newport, except for when I was in college at USC. I lived in L.A. with my husband and Seth, but when Seth was two Jimmy died of cancer and we moved back to Newport. Jimmy and I grew up together, but we married our freshman year at USC, then we had Seth the year after we graduated. Now I am the CFO at my father's company and a single mom. Like you said I couldn't imagine life without my son," Kirsten replied, smiling at the boys.

"I'm sorry about your husband," Sandy said sincerely.

"Thank you, he was a good man and really cared about his family," Kristen said turning back to Sandy.

"My story isn't nearly as exciting as yours," she said with a laugh.

"What did you go to college for? Did you always plan on working for your father?" Sandy asked.

"No, I didn't plan on working for my father until after I moved back to Newport. I majored in Art History, I was thinking about being an architect. But after Jimmy died and I moved back here, things changed and it was just easier for everyone if I worked at the Newport Group," Kristen replied.

"Plus, I keep my father in line, while my mom isn't around," she said with a laugh.

Sandy nodded and laughed.

"So, do think that they had fun today?" Sandy asked sarcastically.

"I think it is pretty safe to say they did," Kirsten said smiling.

"You know, Ryan really needed this, thank you," Sandy said seriously. "He was not too happy about moving and leaving his friends and he's pretty shy, so I'm just happy that Seth came along".

"You're welcome, but I have to thank you too, Seth doesn't really have a lot of friends. Other kids, sort of pick on him because he's different and his two friends are away on vacation, so really I'm glad they met too. I'm happy they get along so well, he gets along well with Anna and Zach too but not like with Ryan. They act like they have known each other forever not just a week," Kirsten said smiling as Seth sent one of his Super Man crashing into the castle and Ryan laughed and did the same with his superhero.

"Well you are very welcome and maybe sometime we could get lunch or coffee or maybe even dinner without the boys," Sandy said trying to be sly.

_"Please say yes, please say yes," _Sandy was smiling and waiting as Kirsten continued to watch the boys.

_"Absolutely,"_ Kirsten thought watching Seth and Ryan play.

"That would be nice," Kirsten said smiling and turning back to Sandy.

"Great, I will have my people call your people," Sandy said jokingly.

"Great," Kirsten smiled and then looked at her watch.

"I think they are calming down, they aren't running like they were, what time is it?" Sandy asked when he noticed her looking at her watch.

"Almost 5, what do you think? Call it a day?" Kirsten asked looking over at Sandy again and then the boys.

Seth and Ryan were playing quietly in the sand and, they looked worn out.

"I think that is a good idea," Sandy said as he stood up, "I'll get them and make sure they get their toys".

"Great, I'll start picking up here," Kirsten replied who now was also standing.

"Come on, Ry, let's go little man," Sandy said as he turned and stopped waiting for Ryan who was dragging behind.

The four of them were walking back to the parking lot, Seth had already asked Kirsten to carry him but Ryan being the tough guy, said he could walk. He had gradually slowed down and was almost dragging his back pack behind him.

"Come here, kiddo," Sandy said as he picked him up and slung his back pack over his shoulder. Ryan made himself comfortable and laid his head on his father's shoulder, like he did so many times before.

"We will see you guys on Monday," Kirsten said as they arrived at her car first.

"Yep, thanks for a great day," Sandy said smiling as Kirsten set Seth in his booster seat. "Say bye, Ry".

Ryan lifted his head and waved, "Bye, Kristen. Bye, Seth," Ryan said quietly and then laid his head back on Sandy's shoulder.

"See ya Ryan, it was nice hanging with you today," Kirsten said sweetly and as she rubbed his back.

"See ya, Ry-man, see ya on Monday," Seth said waving from the car. "Bye, Mr. C.".

"See ya Seth," Sandy said smiling. "I'll call ya and we'll make plans," he added looking at Kirsten.

"That'd be great. Good night, guys," She said and then walked around to the driver side.

"Good night," Sandy said and then turned to walk to his car.

"Thank you, mommy," Seth said drowsy as Kirsten tucked him to bed.

"You're welcome, honey, I'm so glad you had fun today," Kirsten replied smiling at him.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart," she said and then kissed his forehead and stood up.

"Mommy?" Seth said as Kirsten made her way over to turn on his night light.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Kirsten said turning back to him.

"Do you think Ryan will still be my friend when we go back to school?" Seth asked sweetly.

"Of course, honey, I think you have a great friend in Ryan and I don't think he will ever not be your friend. You guys may fight or argue, but I don't think you will ever stop being his friend, at least I hope not, sweetie. Now get some sleep, you've had a long day," Kirsten said, trying to reassure her son.

Seth, apparently, satisfied turned over and closed his eyes.

Kirsten smiled and left the room, she had believed her words, and she believed that Ryan and Seth would be friends when school started. Ryan seemed very loyal and she didn't think that he would turn his back on Seth, just because other kids thought he was weird.

As Kirsten made her way to the living room, she thought about the day and Sandy. She liked him and really couldn't wait to get to know him better. Yes, Kirsten was looking forward to her date with Sandy Cohen.

"Did you have fun today, buddy?" Sandy asked Ryan as he tucked him in.

Ryan nodded and smiled, he was tired and back to his quiet self. A day with Seth had run him ragged.

"Tomorrow, how about we just take it easy? Just stay home and hang out with each other. How about it? You wanna hang with dear old dad?" Sandy asked smiling and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ryan nodded again and Sandy smiled.

"Great, good night, buddy, dream sweet," Sandy said and then kissed Ryan's forehead.

"Daddy? Do you think Seth will be my friend forever?" Ryan asked when Sandy sat back up.

"I think, if you want him to be, he will be," Sandy said smiling and remembering again just how much he loves his son.

"I do," Ryan replied quietly.

"Then he will be, buddy," Sandy said still smiling. "Go to sleep, kiddo, I'll see ya in the morning, sweet dreams".

Sandy stood up as Ryan turned over on his stomach, hugging his stuffed monkey, tightly. Sandy turned on Ryan's night light and then walked out, shutting his door only part way.

Sandy walked out on the back deck, thinking about the day and how much fun Ryan had with Seth. Then about his conversations with Kirsten, he couldn't wait for their date, he was hoping something would come of their day together. He smiled and took a swig from his beer. Yep, Kirsten Nichol was quite the woman.

**A/N: Thanks and hope you liked it! Review please and let me know! And if you could help me, I would really appreciate it! I have my class on Monday so I'm not sure when Ch 7 will be up but I will get it up whenever I can! Thanks!**


	7. AN

**Sorry for the long wait on an update! But don't worry its coming, I'm working on it! I've been busy with my first semester of college, so bare with me for a little while longer. Should, possibly have it up sometime this coming week. It's been a little difficult to write for me. Sandy and Kirsten go on a date!**

**Anyway thanks you guys are the best! I will have an update soon for you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well here it is! About time, I know. I had so much trouble with the super couple and this chapter! Took me forever as you know to write it. I also have been busy with other things also so I can't give all the credit to Writer's Block. But I hope you enjoy! It's not a real long one but hey at least I got it up. Thanks for all the great reviews too, you guys make my heart smile! =O)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C. or it's characters! Never have and never will! Darn it!**

Love is patient; love is kind; love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.~ 1 Corinthians 13: 4-7

Sandy was sitting at a table at the Arches admiring Kirsten who was sitting across from him explaining where the new land was that they had just bought to place a housing development. Sandy couldn't tell you where the land was, he was too busy falling love. The two had spent the day together while the boys were at a day camp and then Kirsten's parents volunteered to take them out tonight, while they went to dinner. Kirsten took him around Newport, showing him her favorite places, places he didn't even know existed. They spent the day talking about their childhoods and best friends, about their political views and favorite things. Turned out they really had nothing in common. Kirsten a republican, Sandy a democrat; Kirsten a gentile, Sandy a Jewish man; Sandy fought "the big man" and Kirsten was "the big man" or at least her father was. Sandy was a poor Jew from the Bronx, Kirsten was a rich princess from Newport Beach. But none of that stopped them from falling in love with each other. Sandy still thought that Kirsten Nichol was quite the woman and Kirsten still thought that Sandy Cohen was funny. The two of them had fallen in love with each other but neither knew when or how to tell the other.

Sandy and Kirsten had known each other for a little less than a month, both knew it was too soon to be declaring their love for each other. Neither could afford to rush into anything.

Sandy thought that he probably would have if he was still in college and Jack and Laura were still alive. But he isn't and they aren't. Sandy had to think about Ryan not just himself. If things didn't work out between Kirsten and him, it wouldn't be just one of them getting hurt. They had to consider the boys too.

Kirsten had known Jimmy all her life and they started dating when they were fifteen. Jimmy was the only man she had ever been with. But she was feeling things for Sandy in a way she had never felt about Jimmy. She loved Jimmy, she did and she missed him. Jimmy had been her best friend for twenty years, there wasn't a day that went by where she didn't miss him or think about him. But she couldn't keep on hanging on to Jimmy, he was never coming back. Jimmy would want her to be happy; it's been four years since he died and it was time for her to move on. Though that didn't mean she was going to hurry into a relationship with Sandy. Kirsten had to ease back into to dating. She didn't want to date him or marry him and have things go bad and someone get hurt, especially not the boys. Kirsten didn't want Seth getting close to Sandy and then they break up and Seth is left without a father again. Plus Ryan was Seth's best friend, they couldn't mess that up for the boys.

Sandy loved Kirsten though; he loved her more than he had ever loved any woman. He loved her blonde hair and her 'don't mess with me', independent attitude. Kirsten didn't need a man to take care of her, Sandy knew that. But he would if she ever needed him to. Sandy knew he would do anything for Kirsten. He loved her. Sandy loved her smile; soft and warm. He loved how she had lived in Newport her whole life and hated surfing. Sandy loved how she didn't flaunt her money. Just by meeting Kirsten, you wouldn't know that she was rich unless you knew her family. He loved that she loved her son above all else, how she would light up whenever she talked about him. He loved that Seth came first in whatever she did. Sandy loved the love she had for her family. To Kirsten, family was everything, he could tell just by talking to her. Just by listening to her talk about her parents and Seth, he knew. Sandy loved her; it was a love he couldn't explain, but he loved her. He loved her with his whole heart.

Kirsten did love Sandy and she even thought about if they had a future together. Kirsten loved his selflessness and how he always put others before himself. She loved that Sandy never backed down from what he believed; he didn't let other people push him around. Sandy fought for what was right and stood up for the underdog. He was the total opposite of her father. Sandy was like Robin Hood and her father was the evil Sheriff of Nottingham. But Sandy didn't steal from the rich and give to the poor. He just fought for them. Her father robbed the poor and from the rich to better himself and his legacy. Kirsten loved her father but she was glad that Sandy was nothing like him. One Caleb Nichol in the world was enough. Kirsten admired Sandy for taking in a child that wasn't his and raising him as his own. There aren't many people that would do that especially not in the middle of Law school and at the age of 24. Sandy was a great father to Ryan and Ryan was a wonderful boy. You could see that the lack of blood relation had not mattered to either of them. They had the connection that a father and son should have. Ryan trusted Sandy to be there whenever he needed him and Sandy didn't let him down. Kirsten knew that even though he left home at seventeen and moved across the country, family was still very important to him. Even though most of the people that he considered his family weren't even related to him, it was still very clear. Kirsten admired a lot about Sandy Cohen and she didn't know how you couldn't love him. She knew that the power to choose who she loved was not hers. Kirsten also knew that she loved Sandy; loved him more than women love chocolate.

"We should do this again, sometime soon, Sandy. I had fun, thank you," Kirsten said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I would like that, a lot. Thank you for coming and showing me around. I have a new view on Newport. It was nice seeing it through your eyes," Sandy replied smiling at her.

"You think the boys had fun today?" Sandy asked still smiling.

"Oh yes, you can probably guarantee that one," Kirsten replied positive. "And I bet they are exhausted, which means they are probably grumpy."

"I'm hoping they will be asleep and out of it enough that they hardly wake up. Grumpy Ryan is not a nice concept and it is not something I want to see tonight," Sandy said with a small smile as they arrived at the car. Sandy opened Kirsten's door for her and they smile at each other.

_'He is such a gentleman,' _Kirsten thought as she got in a Sandy shut the door.

Sandy drove to Kirsten's parents' house, where they would pick up the boys and go their separate ways until Monday. Kirsten had left her car at her parents' house so she could just go home from there.

"Kiki, come on in," Caleb Nichol answered the door after Kirsten rang the bell.

"Hi dad, this is Sandy Cohen," Kirsten introduced as they entered.

"Ah, yes, Sandford Cohen, you are making quite a name for yourself at the P.D.'s office in your short time of being there. You should have gone for bigger and better things. You could have been rich, my boy," Caleb said as Sandy offered his hand.

"Thank you… I think. Nice to meet you Mr. Nichol, I've heard quite a bit about you too," Sandy said with a crooked grin as Caleb took Sandy's offer and stared him down. Sandy stared right back.

_'Well that went well,' _Kirsten thought as she led the men into the living room where she found her mother on the couch between two sleeping boys. Kirsten smiled as she looked at her watch; it was almost 9:30. Seth was usually in bed by 8:30.

"Hi honey," Rose whispered and smiled up at her daughter.

Kirsten smiled at her mom, though her mom was still very sick she was looking good today and this morning she had said that she was feeling better than she had in a long time. But no one was getting their hopes up, the cancer was still there.

"Hi," Kirsten smiled as Sandy walked around her to stand in front of Ryan.

Rose put up a finger, gesturing to hold on a second as she maneuvered out from between the boys without waking either of them.

She stood and motioned to the kitchen where the rest followed her.

"You must be Sandy, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kirsten and Seth talk highly of you," Rose said once in the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am, thank you. I think pretty highly of them also. I hope Ryan didn't give you any trouble today," Sandy said smiling, happy that Rose was much easier to talk to than Caleb.

"Oh, yes, he was magnificent. He is so sweet and polite. You have quite the young man there, Sandy," Rose said smiling.

"Thank you, I am very lucky to have him," Sandy replied also smiling, but his smile faltered a little when he thought of Jack and Laura.

"I'm sorry about your friends, Kirsten explained your circumstances, I am very sorry," Rose said reading Sandy's expression.

"Thank you, they were great people and wonderful parents," Sandy nodded.

"So, Sandford, why did you choose the public defender's office?" Caleb asked.

_'Sandford? That will get annoying, no one calls me that,' _Sandy thought to himself but smiled. _'So I don't have to deal with big shots like you that all they care about is money.'_

"Just seemed right, I wanted to help people but I also wanted to be a lawyer," Sandy replied still smiling.

Caleb scoffed and took a drink of his wine.

"So did you two have a nice day?" Rose asked, brushing off her husband.

"Yes, it was great mom, I showed Sandy some of my favorite spots and just had a really great day," Kirsten replied and Sandy nodded.

"That's great, so when will you guys be doing it again?" Rose asked without holding anything back.

"Rose-"Caleb started, he did not want to think about his Kirsten going out again with Sandy Cohen.

"Hush, Cal," Rose admonished, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Soon, we hope," Sandy replied smiling and looking at Kirsten.

"That will be nice. We'll be more than happy to watch the boys again, they are so lovely together. They seem to fit perfectly together," Rose said plastering the same smile on her face that had taken over Kirsten's and Sandy's since earlier in the day.

"So they behaved for you? What did you guys do?" Kirsten asked.

"Oh, they were wonderfully behaved. We picked them up at noon and took them to lunch and then Caleb took them out on the boat for a little bit while I came home to lie down. You should have seen them when they walked in; they had ice cream all over them. Caleb bought them ice cream cones and forgot to ask for cups. So by the time they arrived home, there was ice cream all over. I cleaned them up while Cal took the car to get cleaned. That is why they are in different clothes. They just laughed when I asked what had happened. They were so sweet. After that they played outside for a little while in the pool. Then they played in the play room and played video games. We sat down and had dinner and then after dinner they watched cartoons and watched some movies while they played with some of the action figures. Both of them fell asleep about 45 minutes ago. They were exhausted," Rose explained still smiling and little laughs at the day's events.

"I'm glad they had fun," Sandy said smiling. "I think we are going to head home, get him to bed."

"Me too, I'm tired too," Kirsten said with the same smile.

"Well you two bring them over any day, we'll be happy to have them, won't we Cal?" Rose said nudging her husband who looked like he could fall asleep at any moment.

"Yes, of course, though they make me wish I was young again and I have trouble keeping up sometimes," Caleb said as he stood up straighter.

"I'll walk you out," Rose said again leading the way to the living room.

"Their bags are by the door," she added as both parents bent down to pick up their sons.

As Sandy lifted Ryan, he roused and looked to see who was picking him up.

"Daddy?" Ryan asked groggy.

"Yes, buddy, it's me. You ready to go home?" Sandy replied softly and then Ryan laid his head on his father's shoulder, content to have his dad back.

"Mmhmm," Ryan said softly as he closed his eyes again.

Next to them Kirsten was picking up Seth, who didn't blink an eye, he just wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. He knew he was safe in her arms.

Sandy cradled Ryan as Kirsten cradled Seth and they followed Rose to the foyer. Rose picked up their back packs and hand them to the rightful parent.

"Their clothes are in there also," Rose whispered to them as she hand the bags off.

"Thank you," the two parents whispered back.

"It was nice to meet you, Rose," Sandy whispered and then said good bye.

"Good night mom, I love you," Kirsten whispered after she kissed her mother's cheek.

Kirsten followed Sandy out and after they had the boys in their car seats in the separate cars, they turned to each other.

"I had a really great time today, thank you again," Sandy said smiling softly at Kirsten.

"So did I, Sandy, I'll have my people call your people again and we'll have to get together again," Kirsten said sweetly.

"Great, I'll be looking forward to it," Sandy said. "Good night, Kirsten," he added and then kissed her cheek.

_'I love you!' _He thought as he stepped back.

"Good night, Sandy," Kristen said as she felt her cheeks get warm from the kiss.

_'I love you!' _Kirsten thought as the two of them stared at each other for a minute.

"Be safe and I'll see you on Monday," Sandy said, knowing that the smile on his face will be painted there for awhile.

"You too, I will see you later," Kirsten said grinning from ear to ear. She felt like she was a shy high school girl as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at the ground.

"Good night," Sandy said once again and then turned to his car.

"Night," Kirsten said also turning.

_'Oh boy, Sandy Cohen, you are in trouble…' _ Sandy thought with a small smile on his face as he pulled out of the McMansion's driveway.

_'Kirsten Nichol, you're crazy… crazy and in love,' _Kirsten thought as she drove away from her parents' house in the opposite direction of Sandy.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed it, like I said it was terrible for me to write, it took me so long! But I guess I am pretty happy with it! REVIEW PLEASE! Remember they make me happy! You guys are awesome! Next Chapter will be up sooner, I promise, I have it already started and have had for months!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: WOW look it here, you get two in twenty four hours! Totally unexpected but here you go! Obviously this chapter was easier for me to write since I did it in one day! I also will tell you that I LOVE it! READ and REVIEW! :)**

"You can't do that, you're not my real Daddy!" Ryan shouted and stomped.

Sandy thought he saw a glimpse of guilt flash in Ryan's eyes but then they were filled with anger again. Sandy was taken aback by the volume of Ryan's voice and the fact he just used their lack of relation to hurt Sandy and to get his point across. Sandy knew Ryan was just angry and he knew Ryan would feel horrible about it once he cooled down.

Sandy looked down at Ryan with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Go to your room and think about what happened today and what you just said to me," Ryan didn't move he just stood with his hands on his hips and looking up at Sandy, angry.

"Now. Ryan. Before I count to three you better be heading up those stairs, young man," Sandy said sternly as he looked down at Ryan and pointed to the stairs.

Ryan huffed and then turned to go up the stairs.

"I don't want to see you down here until you are ready to apologize to Seth and myself, understood?" Sandy watched as Ryan stomped up the stairs.

Sandy turned towards the kitchen as he heard Ryan's door slam.

"*sigh*… definitely your son, Jack-O," Sandy said as he opened his brief case.

Sandy worked on cases for the next few hours and then packed up to make dinner. Green beans were on the menu, they were the veggies that Ryan liked the least, the very least. Sandy made steaks on the grill and mashed potatoes.

"Ryan, dinner is ready," Sandy said still stern as he opened Ryan's bedroom door.

Ryan was lying on his bed playing his Gameboy. Ryan sat up and tried to hide it before Sandy saw.

"You know the rules, Ry, no playing when you're sent to your room to be punished," Sandy said holding his hand out. Ryan rolled his eyes and put the Gameboy in Sandy's hand.

"I take it that you're not ready to apologize?" Sandy asked. Ryan just shook his head.

"Well come on, let's eat," Sandy nodded towards the door and waited for Ryan to get down and walk out.

Ryan hopped down and walked out with Sandy following.

Dinner was quiet except for Ryan's moan when all he had on his plate was the green beans.

"Hey kid, you earned them and you better finish them, I didn't give you that much," Sandy replied to Ryan's moan. He smiled inside as Ryan glared at him and then stabbed two green beans with his fork. Sandy waited for Ryan to finish and then started his lecture.

"Why'd you do it, Ryan? Seth is your friend," Sandy started as Ryan sat with his hands in his lap.

Ryan shrugged and then Sandy sighed.

"Did someone pressure you into it? Did you do it because the other boys were doing it?" Sandy asked.

Ryan shrugged again.

"Ryan Jackson Cohen, you can either start talking or go back to your room for rest of the night," Sandy said frustrated.

Ryan pushed his chair from table and took his plate to the sink. Sandy didn't think that one all the way through.

"I'll be up at bedtime to talk some more so I suggest that you get in the mood to start talking, they'll be consequences if you still want to plead the fifth," Sandy called to Ryan as he walked out of the room. "I'll be checking your homework when I come up too, so make sure you do it. I'll help you when I come up if you need help!"

Ryan slammed the door as Sandy cleaned up dinner and started to do dishes. After dishes, Sandy took a spot on the couch and turned on the news. He sat thinking about when his seven year old developed such an attitude.

Ryan had started at Harbor a month ago and his relationship with Seth was slowly becoming weak. Ryan witnessed firsthand the outcast that Seth was at school. The boys had been fighting, which was something they never did and started playing with other kids. Ryan started playing soccer and met boys that picked on Seth. Sandy had set Ryan down and explained that just because other boys were doing it; it didn't mean that he had to. That if he was really Seth's best friend he would not participate in anything they did to bully anyone. Ryan said that he would never, that he was just playing with them. But their relationship was slowly dissipating.

While the boys were having problems, Sandy and Kirsten were great. By their third date, friends were telling them that they were dating. So every few weeks they went out together or had dinner with the boys together. The four letter word had not been spoken yet to each other, they were going slow and both were okay with it. They had the conversation about the boys and not moving too fast and both agreed. Now they were just trying to keep the boys from fighting and keeping their relationship good. Kirsten's mom was getting worse and the doctors didn't give her long at her last appointment in August. So he was trying to be there for Kirsten and for the boys.

After the news and some channel surfing got old, Sandy looked at his watch and headed upstairs to Ryan's room.

Ryan was again lying on his bed but was just staring at the ceiling.

"Ready to apologize yet?" Sandy asked as he sat down next to Ryan on his bed.

Ryan didn't say anything or look at Sandy.

Sandy sighed, "Get ready for bed, brush your teeth, and get your pjs on while I check your homework." Sandy patted Ryan's leg and stood up. Sandy walked over to Ryan's desk and Ryan got off his bed and went to the bathroom after grabbing his pajamas.

When Ryan came back in, Sandy was still sitting at his desk.

"Do you need help on this last one?" Sandy asked turning to Ryan. Ryan nodded and then Sandy helped him.

Ryan finished his work while Sandy drew back Ryan's covers. Ryan put his homework in his back pack and then climbed in bed. Sandy tucked him in and then sat down on the edge of the bed beside him, like he did every night.

"So you ready to explain to me why you peed in Seth's shoes?" Sandy asked still trying to be the tough, stern dad.

Ryan shrugged and Sandy sighed yet again.

"Words, Ryan, I need words, enough with the shrugging. Words, I know you know how to use them; you were using them pretty well earlier," Sandy said sternly as Ryan stared at the ceiling.

Ryan lay there quietly, staring at the ceiling as Sandy stared at him.

Sandy stood up, frustrated, after a few minutes and turned on Ryan's night light and flipped off the over head light on the way out. He did it all without saying a word. He left his door partly open like always, Sandy headed downstairs.

Sandy was down there an hour when he noticed Ryan coming towards him.

"Ryan, what are you doing up?" Sandy asked as he stood up, ready to usher Ryan back to bed. Then he noticed Ryan had tear streaks on his face.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong? Did you have a bead dream?" Sandy asked swooping Ryan up and into his arms.

"I'm sorry, daddy! I'm sorry," Ryan cried as Sandy rubbed his back and sighed as Ryan laid his head on Sandy's should like he always did when he was tired or upset.

"Why'd you do it, Ry?" Sandy asked sighing.

"I didn't know they were Seth's, I swear, daddy, I didn't know. The guys said they found them in the old shed, I didn't know," Ryan cried.

"Oh, Ry," Sandy sighed as he sat down with Ryan straddling his lap. "Why would you pee in shoes anyway?"

Ryan shrugged, "the other guys did it."

Sandy sighed, _'Peer pressure at the age of seven'_.

"Ryan just because someone else does it, does not mean that it is okay for you to do it. You're smarter than that; you know what's right and wrong. You know that if Luke and the guys jumped off a bridge you wouldn't, so just because Luke and the guys bully others doesn't meant you have to. Remember, we've talked about this. If Luke and the guys are really your friends they'll respect the fact that you are friends with Seth too," Sandy knew this was a long shot when he was talking about first graders, but Ryan seemed to be listening intently.

"Don't you want to be Seth's friend, Ryan?" Sandy asked, Ryan looked down and then back up at his father.

"Yes, he's my best friend… or he was, probably not now," Ryan replied sadly.

"Then you need to apologize and explain to him that you did not know they were his shoes. But you also need to know that just because you didn't know they were Seth's that it does not makes it right. You're still in trouble and you're still suspended tomorrow. You do not bully anyone and you do not urinate in others' shoes, it is very unacceptable. I'm glad you apologized and tomorrow after Seth gets home, we'll go and you'll apologize. Understand?" Sandy didn't want to be so stern with Ryan, but he had to know that it was not right.

Ryan nodded and when Sandy raised an eyebrow at him, he added an okay.

"Okay, now you're grounded for a week, no Gameboy or video games, no power rangers either, got it?" Sandy said as Ryan looked at his hands.

"Yes," Ryan sighed.

"Good, now that whole 'you're not my real daddy' thing…" Sandy started but stopped when Ryan's head shot up and looked sad.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it," Ryan said pretty fast as tears ran down his face.

"I know, and I'm glad. Do you have any more questions about Jack and Laura, your mommy and other daddy?" Sandy asked softly.

"They were your best friends, right?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Yes, my very best friends before Grace and Brent," Sandy replied, curious about where this was going.

"Did you ever fight with Daddy Jack?" Ryan asked, and then it hit Sandy.

"Sometimes, not very often, but we would apologize and get over it. Just like Seth and you will be okay," Sandy replied.

"Do you miss Daddy Jack?" Ryan asked quietly.

"Yes, everyday, very much, I wish he was here," Sandy replied sadly.

"But if he was here, you… you wouldn't… you wouldn't be my daddy," Ryan said as he looked away.

"Oh Ryan, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that he was my best friend and sometimes I need to talk to him and I need him to be there. I have never and will never ever regret adopting you. You are my world, Ryan Jackson Cohen, my whole entire world. I do not want to think about my life without you as my son. Even though I miss Jack and Laura everyday and wish they were alive, I do not wish you back to them. I love you so much and from the minute I held you, you changed my life. The night I brought you home, I promised you that I would love you and I promised Jack and Laura that I would take care of you. I will not break that promise, either one of them. I love you, Ryan, more than anyone in this entire world," Sandy explained to Ryan who stared straight at him. "And I am lucky enough to see both of my best friends in you, everyday. So don't you ever think I am not happy you are my son or that I regret taking you in, understand?"

Ryan nodded and then wrapped his arms around Sandy's neck and leaned against him. "I love you too, daddy," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

Sandy smiled, content as he turned back to the show he was watching, soon he felt Ryan's breathing even out. But Sandy didn't make a move to get up; he would enjoy the closeness with his son tonight.

"Seth, do you want to talk about it?" Kirsten asked as she sat on the bed with Seth who was lying on his stomach with his face in his pillow.

Kirsten almost didn't believe it when the school called and told her what happened and who was involved. She was surprised to hear Ryan's name. But Kirsten had spent the most of the afternoon trying to get Seth to talk to her about what had happened that day. Seth had did his homework and then laid on his bed and stayed there the whole afternoon.

"No!" Seth's muffled voice came from the pillow.

"I'm sorry, honey, I'm so sorry. It must really hurt your feelings to have Ryan do that to you. But I don't think Ryan would do it on purpose, honey. Have you talked to him?" Kirsten found it hard to believe that the loyal Ryan Cohen would really do that to his best friend.

"No, he did it though, Coach and I caught him. Why would he do it, mommy? He said he was my best friend, he said he would never do it," Seth asked as he turned to his mom with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know, honey, but people make mistakes, I'm sure Ryan is still your friend and I'm sure he made a mistake. I wish it didn't happen, I know Ryan is your best friend and it hurt to have him do that to you. But I can't see Ryan purposely trying to hurt you, Seth. You know Ryan; you know he wouldn't hurt the people he cares about. I'm not asking you to forgive him, Seth that is up to you. I know he hurt you, but do you think you could if he apologized to you?" Kirsten tried not to defend Ryan's actions, but she really couldn't see him hurting Seth.

Seth just stared at her like he was contemplating whether or not to forgive Ryan. The boys had a wonderful summer together and had spent almost every day together. Everyone agreed that they even each other out, that they were polar opposites that complemented each other. Kirsten had never seen a friendship closer than the Ryan/Seth superhero team, as they called themselves. Seth said he was the brains and Ryan was the muscle. Kirsten and Sandy had both laughed as they carried on about their super powers. They were like peanut butter and jelly, they were good by themselves but together they were remarkable. But when school started the unstoppable duo hit some rifts. Ryan met new friends, Zach and Anna came home, and all of a sudden Ryan and Seth were thrown into another world where their friendship was uncertain. Sandy and Kirsten did their best to help the boys with the change and Sandy did a magnificent job when Kirsten had to be with her mother. She was so thankful for Sandy; he really was a wonderful man.

"I think, I can, but not today," Seth finally said quietly.

"Okay honey, get some sleep, you have school tomorrow," Kirsten smiled a small smile and then kissed Seth on the cheek. Kirsten didn't always throw her weight around but when it came to her son she did whatever she could to keep him safe. She made sure that no one found out what had happened today. That nothing would cause Seth further embarrassment.

"Mommy, do you think Ryan feels bad?" Seth asked as she tucked him in and wiped away his tears.

"Oh, yes, honey, I'm sure of it," Kirsten replied truthfully.

"Good," Seth said then turned away from her and shut his eyes.

Kirsten's face saddened but she completely understood Seth's attitude. He had believed Ryan when he said that he would never hurt him and Ryan did, I would be upset too.

"Good night, sweetie, things will get better, I promise," Kirsten said and then walked out after turning on his night light and turning of his lamp.

Kirsten hoped she was right as she walked downstairs, but as soon as she said it she thought about her mother. Her mom's body had stopped responding to chemo, so she was getting worse and the doctors told everyone to be prepared. Kirsten was busy between the Newport Group, her parents' house and hers. She couldn't handle it if her mom died; she knew her dad couldn't handle it either. Her mother held her father together, without her she didn't know what they would do. Tears streaked her face as she sat down at the table to look over some blue prints. She hoped life would take as miraculous turn for the better here soon, before she totally lost it.

"I'm sorry, Seth, will you forgive me? I swear, I didn't know they were yours… I'm sorry," Ryan apologized while they were outside at Kirsten's house and their parents were inside watching from the window. Seth was sitting on a swing while Ryan stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets and his shoe scuffing in the dirt.

Ryan felt terrible for what he had done to Seth. He never wanted to hurt his friends, especially not Seth. He was the bestest friend Ryan had ever had, other than Brady.

Seth stared at the ground as he thought about what Ryan said. He tried to figure out if Ryan was truly sorry. Seth knew that Ryan would never hurt him on purpose. But he had, he had hurt Seth just like the all the other boys and Seth just wanted to be angry for a little while.

"If you don't want to be friends anymore, I'll understand… I wouldn't want to be friends with me either," Ryan said sadly as he looked at his shoes. Ryan waited for Seth to say something, but he didn't. So Ryan turned to leave.

Seth watched and tried to figure out how long he wanted to be mad for, because he really wanted to show Ryan his new action figure that his grandfather had bought him. Ryan was still Seth's best friend; he couldn't change that, so he jumped up.

"Ryan, wait," Seth said chasing after him. Ryan stopped and turned to Seth.

"You swear, you didn't know?" Seth asked to make sure.

"I swear, I didn't," Ryan said and then crossed his heart with his index finger.

"And you'll never do it again?" Seth asked as both boys stared at each other.

"Never," Ryan said and crossed his heart again.

"Good, because you're my best friend and you're supposed to have my back, we're a team, remember. Brains and muscle. You and me against the evil bullies, that's how it is supposed to be, remember," Seth said in a shy voice.

"I will, I promise. We are brothers from another mother, right?" Ryan said with a small eager smile.

"You got it, brother," Seth said now also smiling.

"From now on you are my only best friend," Ryan said and then put out his hand. "Truce?"

Seth looked at Ryan and then his hand, "Truce," Seth said taking Ryan's hand as they did their secret handshake.

"Awesome," Ryan said smiling from ear to ear.

"My Grandpa got me Flash, the action figure; do you want to go play with him?" Seth asked also smiling.

"I'll race ya," Ryan said and then took off for the house.

"Hey! That's no fair, you got a head start and you're faster than me!" Seth yelled as he chased a giggle Ryan.

Sandy and Kirsten smiled at each other as they watched the boys reconcile. They figure the fences weren't totally mended but they would in time; when Seth knew he could trust Ryan again. Kirsten and Sandy sat down to chat as the boys ran upstairs to play in Seth's room.

"Give it back, Luke, I had it first, give it back," Seth demanded two weeks later when Luke took the ball Seth was playing with at recess.

"Make me, loser," Luke said and then pushed Seth. Seth fell back into the grass.

"Leave him alone, Luke," Ryan said from behind his other friend.

"Cohen, come on, it's just Seth," Luke said grinning.

"I know, and Seth is my friend, now give him the ball back and leave him alone," Ryan said stepping closer to Luke.

"You should pick better friends, Ryan," Luke informed.

"Yeah, guess so. If you don't give the ball back and quit picking on Seth, we're not friends anymore," Ryan said stiffly.

"What?" Luke asked shocked.

"You said pick other friends; well I pick Seth over you any day. So if you still want to be my friend then you have to be friends with Seth too and stop picking on him," Ryan explained as if he was older than his seven years.

Luke's jaw dropped. Ryan was a better friend than Chip who he had known since preschool. But he never thought Ryan would pick Seth Nichol over him.

"Give Seth the ball back and stop picking on him or I will tell the whole playground what girl you like, even though everyone knows that girls have cooties. I'll tell them, Luke," Ryan said slyly.

"You would not," Luke almost shouted.

"I would, if you don't stop teasing Seth. Seth is my best friend and he is funny and a good person, he's better than you. He cares about people, all you care about is if people like you or not!" Ryan stated as Seth lay on the ground in awe of his best friend. Ryan really had his back.

"He's a queer, a loser!" Luke said grinning again.

"Take it back!" Ryan yelled. Neither boy knew what a queer was, but they knew it was wrong because they would get in trouble if they said it around an adult.

"No!" Luke yelled.

"Take it back, Ward!" Ryan yelled.

"Make me, Cohen!" Luke shouted.

"Take it back!" Ryan yelled and shoved Luke.

Luke shoved back and pretty soon the boys were rolling on the ground kicking and punching each other.

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves sitting on the bench outside of the principal's office, covered in grass stains and wrinkled clothes. The principal told them to wait for their parents. So both boys were at opposite ends of the bench sitting quietly, stealing glances at each other.

"I'm sorry," Ryan heard from Luke's end of the bench, it was just a whisper but Ryan heard it.

"Me too," Ryan whispered back. "But Seth is my friend and if you are going to be mean to him then I can't be friends with you."

"I know, I'm sorry," Luke whispered neither boy had looked up at each other. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Yeah," Ryan replied glancing at Luke.

"I only pick on Seth because Chip does and says that his big brothers say you are tough if you pick on weak people. But I don't think that is true and I don't think Seth is weak. I just want Chip and the others to like me," Luke said quietly as he stared at a tile on the floor.

"I think Seth is funny too, and he's likes comic books, I like comic books too," Luke added.

Ryan was stunned but remembered what his dad had told him about something called peer pressure. Luke had been peer pressured too.

"You don't have to be friends with Chip for kids to like you, most kids don't even like Chip cuz he's an idiot. You could play with Seth, Zach, Anna and I, but you have to check with them first, because you were mean to them before I came. So they have to make the decision. Just tell them what you told me and let them think about it," Ryan said scooting down to Luke.

"Do you think they will let me?" Luke asked looking up at Ryan for the first time.

"Worth a shot," Ryan shrugged.

"Mr. Ward, Mr. Cohen, no talking on the bench. Mr. Cohen, scoot back to your side," the secretary, Mrs. Sealy, said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," both boys said as Ryan scooted back.

Mrs. Sealy smiled though as she looked back at her computer screen. She had heard the boys' conversation and had hoped for the best.

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! I also have a little bit of bad news though, I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be! GASP! OH NO! LOL! I am up for suggestions... might do a little Kirsten/Sandy and I can't decide if I want to save Rose or keep her like it is in the show. If I let the cancer win then the next chapter will be Sandy comforting Kirsten or I might do something completely different...So let me know what you think! THANKS EVERYBODY! You make me really happy when you review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ch 9, a little view on the boys and the super couple's relationship. I know it was a long wait but was busy and on spring break where i had no internet access. But here it is and like usual I hope you like it! Thanks for the amazing reviews! :). **

**Warning! Not beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO THE O.C.! :(  
**

Kirsten was half listening to Seth ramble on about his day and comic books and half thinking about her mom's miraculous turn around.

Seth was going on about how he hoped Ryan would be back to school the next day since he had been out sick all week.

Rose's body was reacting to chemo again and things were looking up. Rose wasn't as tired on the days that she didn't have chemo. She could spend more time doing the things she liked to do and not get winded so quickly. But everyone was trying not to get their hopes up even though the doctors were being very optimistic. No one wanted to get excited and then have things turn again.

"Mom? Mooooom?" Seth whined. "Are you even listening?"

Kirsten turned her full attention back to her son who had his arms crossed over his chest and was scowling.

"I asked if you thought Ryan would be back to school tomorrow," Seth asked again rather annoyed and over exaggerated like any seven year old.

"Sorry, honey… I talked to Sandy earlier and he said that Ryan was feeling a little better but he won't be back to school until Monday. Sorry, sweetie," Kirsten replied smiling sadly.

"Aw man, it's so boring without him," Seth said picking up his fork to take another bite.

"Well, honey, you still have Anna and the boys," Kirsten still found it surprising that Luke Ward was now one of Seth's best friends. She was proud of Seth for forgiving Luke a month ago after Ryan had made Luke apologize.

"Yeah, but Ryan is in my class and the others aren't so I only see them at lunch and recess. Class with Mrs. Kritz is the most boringest class ever without Ryan," Seth shrugged.

Kirsten chuckled at Seth's dramatic reply as he slumped down in his seat.

"Well I am having lunch with Sandy tomorrow, I'll ask him when you can see Ryan, sweetie. But if Ryan is still sick, you'll have to wait until Monday, I don't want you getting sick to," Kirsten said as Seth ate.

"Okay," Seth said and then went quiet.

Kristen was waiting for him to start rambling again but he kept quiet. As she went back to eating she could almost hear the wheels turning in Seth's head but she left it alone.

"Mom, are you going to get married again?

Kirsten almost spit out the tea that she had just taken a drink of. She did not expect that to come out of Seth's mouth.

"Well, honey…yes…probably…someday," Kirsten tried her best to form words.

"Why, sweetie?" she asked.

"Just wondering."

Kirsten watched as he scooted around the last scraps of Thai food still left on his plate. He was thinking something and she knew that it wouldn't be too much longer before he asked.

Kirsten stood and started clearing the table as she waited for the next question. Seth stood too and took his plate to the sink. Kirsten started doing dishes and placing them in the dishwasher as Seth climbed up on the bar stool.

"Are you going to marry Sandy Cohen?"

There is was and it wasn't as big of a shock this time.

The boys knew that their parents were dating. Sandy and Kirsten's dates had increase in number and they had lunch together about once a week if their schedules allowed. The two of them had been dating for about three months and things were going great. The powerful three words had yet to be spoken and both were okay. They were going slow but gradually picking up speed. The boys were still number one on both of their lists though.

Kirsten stopped what she was doing and turned to Seth, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Maybe, it's possible. But I don't know… What do you think about Sandy? Do you like him? Would you be okay with us getting married if it were to happen?" Kirsten asked a little nervous.

"I like him, he's pretty funny and cool, I guess. He always get me and Ryan ice cream when I'm over there and the watched Power Rangers with us. Plus he makes us pancakes in the morning and for dinner he makes steaks on the grill and calls it 'Man Food'… it'd be totally awesome if you married Sandy, Ryan would be my brother," Seth smiled.

Kirsten was happy that Seth liked Sandy, not that Sandy was hard to like. He was a really wonderful man.

"That's great, honey, I'm glad," Kirsten smiled.

"Would… uh… Sandy be my… uh… my daddy then?" Seth asked hesitant and he looked up at his mom.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure he would love to be if you wanted him to be. You wouldn't have to call him dad or daddy, if you didn't want to. That decision is totally up to you," Kirsten smiled sympathetically and took Seth's hand.

Seth looked down and then back up, "I don't really remember my daddy. I wish I did. I wish he was here so I would have a daddy like the other kids. I think Sandy is a good daddy though. He's nice to Ryan and he loves him. He is always there when Ryan gets hurt or when Ryan has a soccer game. He's pretty cool. I think he is a very great dad, so I guess he could be mine if you guys got married," Seth replied.

Kirsten's heart smiled at Seth's explanation.

"Can I go play Playstation now? I have my homework done," Seth asked as if he totally forgot about their whole conversation.

Kirsten smiled and nodded, "Sure, honey, for a little while."

At that Seth was off leaving Kirsten in the kitchen with the dishes and her own thoughts.

Kirsten was sure if she did get married again, which she hoped she would, she was only twenty-eight; she didn't want to be alone forever. Forever was a long time. She hoped that when she did marry again that it would be Sandy Cohen waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Kirsten figured it would be unless something went way wrong and their relationship ended. Which was something she did not even want to think about. Things were going good but they were still getting to know each other, Kirsten wasn't ready for wedding bells just yet. Three months was not that long.

The dinner table at the Cohen pad was pretty quiet. Tonight was the first night all week that Ryan was well enough to eat at the table. Today was the first day that Ryan could actually hold down his food. That morning he had toast and juice and at lunch he had soup. All of it stayed down, but he still had a small fever and a cough plus a sore throat. While Sandy was eating leftover spaghetti, Ryan was eating applesauce, jell-o and just a some rice. Sandy could just look at him and tell that he was not feeling well but Ryan had practically begged Sandy to let him eat at the table that he was tired of being in his room. So Sandy let him.

Sandy wasn't filling the silence like normal with stories about his day. He hadn't had a very good day. He didn't want to leave Ryan with him being sick, but he had two court dates that day. Sandy called one of the ladies and the daycare and she came and stayed with Ryan. He called whenever he could and took an easy breath when she told him that Ryan hadn't thrown up all day. But he was still sick; every time Sandy called Ryan had been sleeping. So, Sandy turned his mind back to court. His first case was a 15 year old, smart mouth kid that was busted for drugs. He had a bad attitude but it was his first time being arrested. Sandy had the judge going for the Boy's Ranch for a year with another year of probation. But the kid said some stupid remark and the judge gave him a year in Juvie and a year and a half of probation. The second case was a nineteen year old kid who didn't even show up even though Sandy called him repeatedly. At work, all in all not a good day. But now he was happy to be home with Ryan, who had been asleep on the couch with Mighty ducks playing on the television.

Sandy looked over at Ryan who was pushing around his rice. He had eaten all his applesauce and jell-o and most of his rice.

"You don't have to eat the rest of that if you don't feel like it, Ry," Sandy said as he watched Ryan.

Ryan shrugged and pushed his plate away. "My throat hurts," Ryan whispered his voice hoarse and raspy.

"I know, kiddo, I'm sorry," Sandy said as he stood and knelt down beside Ryan.

"Do you want a popsicle? That will make it feel a little better," Sandy ran his fingers through Ryan's hair.

Ryan nodded and Sandy stood up.

"What color?" Sandy asked as he opened the freezer.

Ryan stood and walked over to his father. "Purple, please."

Sandy smiled and found a purple one, after unwrapping it he hand it to Ryan.

"How about you go in the living room and sit on the couch, I'll put in Batman and Robin and you can sit and watch it as you eat your Popsicle," Sandy said kneeling in front of Ryan.

Ryan nodded but didn't make a move towards the living room. He looked at Sandy and then at his face.

"What is on your mind, kiddo, do you want to just go to bed?" Sandy asked trying to read Ryan.

Ryan shook his head, but didn't look at Sandy.

"Ryan, kiddo, I can't know what's wrong if you don't tell me," Sandy said as he picked Ryan up. Ryan still focused on his Popsicle and not on Sandy.

"Come on, kid, what's wrong? You can tell me, buddy, it's okay," Sandy tried to make Ryan make eye contact.

Getting Ryan to talk about his feelings on a normal day was hard but when he was sick it was like pulling teeth.

Sandy set Ryan on the counter as Ryan bit off the top of his Popsicle.

"Ryan? What is it?" Sandy put his hand under Ryan's chin and lifted gently so he could see Ryan's eyes. His eyes, Sandy swore, held the answers to the universe if you looked deep enough. But at this moment, Sandy didn't want the answers to the universe; he just wanted to know what was bothering his son. The only thing that Ryan's eyes told him tonight though was that he was sick and tired and didn't need to be questioned by his father.

Sandy sighed and gave Ryan a tired smile. "C'mon, big guy, let's put in Batman while I clean up in here and you eat your Popsicle and then we'll get you to bed and get you feeling better," Sandy said lifting Ryan off the counter and carrying him in the living room. Sandy set Ryan on the couch and covered him with the throw and then put in the movie.

"I love you, kiddo," Sandy said when he walked back over and kissed the top of Ryan's head.

"I love you too, daddy," Ryan said as Sandy headed back to the kitchen.

Sandy smiled; he couldn't love that little boy anymore if he were his own flesh and blood.

"My mom said that your dad and my mom are going to get married," Seth told Ryan at Daycare the next Tuesday, stretching the truth a little.

"What?" Ryan asked. Ryan and Seth were playing Mario Carts, while the others kids were outside. Ryan still wasn't feeling well enough to be running outside that long.

"Well… sort of… she said maybe, but she was nervous and stuttering so that means yes," Seth said truthfully as he looked over at Ryan.

"That doesn't mean yes, Seth, that just means she doesn't know," Ryan told his best friend.

"But your dad says and grandpa says that when a woman gets nervous around a man, it means that she loves him, don't you remember your dad telling us that," Seth said in a matter of fact way.

"She was probably just nervous, Seth, because you asked her that," Ryan shrugged.

"Or she is in love with your dad and wants to marry him. Wouldn't that be sweet, Ryan? We would be brothers. You would have a mom and I would have a dad. Wouldn't that be sweet, Ry? Brothers, for real," Seth said as motioned with his hands and smiled widely.

"Sure, Seth," Ryan shrugged and turned his attention back to the game.

"Don't you want to be my bro, Ryan? And have my mommy for a mom?" Seth asked catching on to Ryan's unsure attitude.

"Yeah it would be cool, but we don't even know if they are or not, you are just wishing they do. It's not going to happen, Seth, not for awhile," Ryan replied still playing the game.

"You do know you're 7, right?" Seth asked with a smile.

Ryan shrugged and gave him a side glance.

"I bet I can beat you again," Ryan replied with a small smile.

"Whatever, you're just avoiding the conversation," Seth rolled his eyes.

"Seth, I just don't want to think about your mom and my dad, I want to play Mario Carts," Ryan said with another side glance.

"Yuck! Ryan!" Seth whined and put his full attention to the game.

Ryan chuckled and started the race.

Kirsten was sitting in her office with Sandy sitting across from her that same day. They were enjoying their lunch that had been cancelled on Friday because of Ryan feeling worse than he did on Thursday.

"Is Seth happier now that Ryan is back to school?" Sandy asked Kirsten.

"Oh, you should have seen him last night, he talked all the way home and through dinner, I would say yes, definitely happy," Kirsten replied smiling. "Those two are really great together."

"That's great, yeah, they are. They get along so well, I have never seen a better friendship then those two. But I think we should talk to them about us," Sandy also was smiling. This week was going better than last week, a lot better. He was happy to be having lunch with Kirsten and he was happy that Ryan was feeling better.

"I agree with you one hundred percent… Thursday Seth asked me if we were going to get married," Kirsten replied making Sandy's mouth drop open and almost choke on his deli sandwich.

"He did? Wha-What did… did he say? What did you say?" Sandy asked shocked.

Kirsten nodded and smiled, she explained her and Seth's conversation.

"I told him… that… that it could possibly happen… but I don't think that neither of us is ready to marry each other… I mean… right? We haven't known each other for that long… I mean, we have to the boys to think about, we've talked about this, we were in an agreement, I hope my response doesn't upset you, but it's what we talked about," Kirsten explained nervous about how Sandy would react.

"Yeah, of course… I'm just surprised he asked you. I knew that they knew we were 'dating' but I didn't think they knew that much…" Sandy replied with a small smile.

"They're not dumb, Sandy, it doesn't take much to see that we care about each other, they're kids, they notice things, things that we don't always notice. I'm sure Seth and Ryan have probably talked about it too, or at least I'm sure Seth has been thinking about it for while. He was in deep concentration before he asked me," Kirsten said as she stood up.

"I know… we definitely need to talk to them then, straighten our relationship out for them," Sandy said as he stood up too and walked over to Kirsten.

"Again, I agree… Do you think Ryan likes me?" Kirsten asked as Sandy wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Of course, he does, what's not to like," Sandy said smiling but confused as the turned her to look at him.

"Yeah, but Ryan likes everybody, so how do you know? He's nice and polite to everyone," Kirsten said looking at Sandy straight in the eyes.

"Even your father," Sandy said with a laugh.

"Sandy, I'm serious, I told you what Seth said about you… Do you think that Ryan likes me?" Kirsten asked again with a sigh as she turned out of Sandy's arms.

"Yes, honey, Ryan doesn't like everyone and it takes a lot to get Ryan's trust, that's just the way he is. For him to stay the night at your house and be with you without me, is saying that Ryan likes you and trusts you enough to be there when he needs you. Back in Berkeley, Ryan only stayed at Grace and Brent's house; if he spent the night with a friend it was either at our apartment or at Brent's. He's known Grace and Brent as long as he has known me, all his life. For Ryan to trust you like he trusts Brent and Grace, means that he likes you and trusts you a lot. So, yes, I think Ryan likes you," Sandy replied seriously.

Kirsten smiled and hugged Sandy tightly. Sandy smiled and hugged back.

"So when do you want to talk to the boys?" Kirsten asked still hugging Sandy.

"Whenever you think is best. Do you think we should talk to them separately or together? What do you think?" Sandy asked as he stepped back.

"Together, I think would be better. How about this Saturday, we'll take them out to do something and then after dinner we set them down and talk to them," Kirsten said looking out the window of her office.

"Sounds good to me," Sandy replied and then his phone rang. "Excuse me."

_"Three months is not that long, Kirsten,"_ Kirsten thought as Sandy answered his phone and she watched him. He was a very handsome man and she had never met someone so wonderful and caring. _"Three months is not that long, Kirsten."_

"I'm sorry, I have to go, but call me later this week and we'll figure out what to do this weekend. I had a lovely lunch with you, lovely lady, I'll talk to you later," Sandy said and then kissed her cheek.

"That's okay; I should get back to work too. Thanks for having lunch with me and we'll talk later," Kirsten smiled and hugged him.

"Bedtime, kiddo, let's go," Sandy said as he scooped up a giggling Ryan off the floor in the living room.

They had had a good night together. They ate dinner and Ryan even talked most of the time about his adventures with Seth that day. Then after dinner, Sandy had files to go over and Ryan had homework to finish so they both sat at the table and worked quietly. When the two of them were done and they went to the living room and played video games and then Ryan brought down his LEGOS and was playing while Sandy cleaned up a bit. When Sandy finished he walked in the living room to see Ryan lying on his stomach, smashing Superman into a tower of LEGOS. Sandy instructed him to pick up and take his toys upstairs while he took out the trash. Sandy returned and Ryan was on the floor on his back and his toys were gone except Superman.

"Someone is awfully giggly tonight, I'm glad you had a good day, kid," Sandy said as he tickled Ryan and Ryan laughed.

"Oh! Daddy, don't! Stop!" Ryan cried through his laughs. Sandy laughed as he tickled Ryan's stomach. "Dad, stop!"

"Alright, kiddo, I'm done," Sandy said as he stopped and Ryan wrapped his arms around Sandy's neck and leaned back still giggling. "Time to wind down, Ry, it's time for bed."

"But I'm not tired," Ryan said as Sandy carried him upstairs.

"Bed time though," Sandy said and then Ryan yawned. "Right, you're not tired at all."

Sandy carried Ryan into his bedroom and sat him on the bed.

"Alright, brush the pearly whites and then change into your PJs, then I'll be back to tuck you in," Sandy said as he knelt down in front of Ryan who was still making Superman fly.

"Ryan, brush teeth and change, or Superman will be flying out of here," Sandy said after realizing that Ryan wasn't really paying attention.

Ryan sighed and set Superman down and then stood up heading back out of the room towards the bathroom. Sandy drew back the covers, set Superman on the night stand and headed out of the room towards his. As he passed the bathroom, he checked to see if Ryan was brushing his teeth, he was. Sandy headed to his room to change out of his work clothes, finally. Sandy walked back to Ryan's room after putting on his pajama pants and Berkeley sweat shirt. Ryan was buttoning the last buttons on his pajama top, Sandy stood in the door way waiting. Ryan climbed in bed and Sandy walked in and pulled his covers up.

"Okay, kiddo, you're still feeling alright, right?" Sandy asked as he put his hand to Ryan's head.

"Yes, dad, I'm fine," Ryan smiled and moved his head.

"Good, okay, kid, go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning," Sandy said smoothing Ryan hair down.

"Okay, daddy," Ryan smiled and turned into Sandy's touch.

"Good night, kid," Sandy said as he bent over hand kissed Ryan's forehead.

"Daddy?" Ryan said when Sandy sat back up.

"Yes?" Sandy asked.

Ryan went quiet. He looked at Sandy and then away.

"Seth says you and Kirsten are going to get married… is that true?" Ryan asked without looking at Sandy.

Sandy was thankful that he had the conversation with Kirsten earlier, he would have been a lot more unprepared if they hadn't. This way he knew what Kirsten told Seth and he knew that there was a good chance that Seth would say something to Ryan about it.

"We might, but if we do, it won't be for awhile, we haven't known each other longer enough to marry each yet… but neither of you need to worry about that, especially at bed time, we'll talk about it later," Sandy replied.

"Go to sleep, kiddo."

"Okay… Good night, Daddy," Ryan said and then turned over on his side.

"Night, I love you, buddy," Sandy said as he stood. Leaving Ryan the same way he did every night.

Sandy knew they definitely had to talk to the boys about this. Before the hard questions started coming and at least if they came on Saturday they would have each other for support and help. Sandy walked downstairs and took a seat on the couch. He knew it wouldn't be too much longer before he told Kirsten that he loved her. Sandy had said it to her a million times in his head, but soon the words would actually exit his mouth and she would hear them. He loved Kirsten and he swore that one day he would marry her. When Kirsten was ready, he would marry her. He loved her so much.

**A/N: Next Chapter is the talk and the boys' point of view... i think... more info on the their thoughts on the relationship... Next chapt soon... maybe... back to school tomorrow so maybe a long week! Will try though! Thank you and I know you all will Review! PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!**


	11. AN2

**I know you probably all went "ooh update' but sorry no such luck… I just wanted to update you all that, I have been super busy lately with class. But never fear an update is coming, my last week of school is next week and then I will have all the time in the world to type up my chapter and post it. I even have Ch 10 done and am almost done with Ch 11. So soon u will have two. I also will warn you that the end is near if not in Ch 11 then 12, we'll have to see how I wrap up Ch 11. I also will tell you that I measure the life of my stories by how much doodling goes on in the margin of my paper, once I start doodling, I know the end is coming. Well doodling started in Ch 10 and grew more in Ch 11, so be aware , I will be wrapping this story up and putting my second Fanfic to an end. I want to thank all of you for reading and for those who did review, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are amazing and keep me going with my writing! Love you all! I am working on some other fics, that I am thinking about posting , but will see how it goes. Thanks again and sorry for another long wait… will happen soon though, promise! =O)**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ahhh, a collective FINALLY is heard around the Fanfiction O.C. world... lol... Yes, This is really a new chapter. CRAZY, right? Anyway, hope you like it, the talk happens and our favorite corky holiday is born and some more little fluff fun. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! =O) Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN ANYTHING O.C. & STILL NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT...**

Ryan was sitting next to Seth in the Captain's chair on Caleb's boat. It was Saturday and the Cohen men and the Nichol family were enjoying a day sailing. The boys were waiting for Caleb to let them take the wheel.

Since Seth brought up their parents getting married, Ryan was paying more attention to his dad and Kirsten. Not that Ryan wasn't paying attention before; he had noticed his dad's relationship with Kirsten. Ryan just didn't want to get his hopes up. Kirsten was great but what if something happened and they didn't love each other like Theresa's parents. Ryan didn't want that to happen, not for any of them. He didn't want anyone to be sad or to get hurt.

Seth had his turn to steer as Ryan watched his dad and Kirsten up at the bow of the boat. Kirsten was leaning against Sandy and he had his arm around her. They were sitting across from Miss Rose and were talking to her.

Ryan thought his dad looked happy, happier than he had seen him, maybe ever. Ryan had seen his dad with three women, but none were like Kirsten. None of them had kids like Kirsten, so they usually would turn and run when they met Ryan. The one who stayed the longest was Rebecca, but Ryan didn't trust her. He didn't see what his dad could see in Rebecca. His dad had loved Rebecca a lot but Rebecca up and disappeared, leaving his dad heartbroken. Ryan didn't want that to happen again to his dad.

Ryan knew that Kirsten was nothing like Rebecca or the others. She cared about Sandy and Ryan too. Ryan could tell that Kirsten was a good mom, she always took care of Seth and listened to him when he talked which Ryan thought was humongous feat since Seth talked a lot.

Kirsten couldn't cook though; Seth said they had take out almost every night. But that didn't bug Ryan, he had come to like Thai food and Mexican food and all other food he had at Seth's. If his dad and Kirsten got married like Seth says it would be okay though, because his dad can cook sometimes and they can have take out sometimes. Ryan didn't care if Kirsten could cook or not, he just cared that she was a good mom to Seth and his dad and her got married then a good wife to his dad. Ryan would be happy.

"Your turn, Ryan, if you want to," Caleb's voice broke through Ryan's thoughts.

Ryan nodded and jumped down as Seth sat back down.

"You know how to do it, right, Ryan? You remember?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, I remember" Ryan said in his quiet innocent voice.

"I can show you if you want, Ry," Seth volunteered instantly.

"I remember, Seth," Ryan stated again.

"Fine," Seth said as he sat back.

"Seth, let Ryan take his turn, you had yours, now it's

Ryan's turn now," Caleb instructed. "Ryan, if you need me, I'm here," he added patting Ryan's back. Ryan nodded and smiled.

Ryan wasn't sure if he liked Caleb Nichol or not; he seemed okay sometimes when they were sailing or talking about sports. But Ryan didn't like how Caleb treated his dad. He was always putting him down for something. Ryan asked as his dad once why Caleb did it, but his dad replied that it was Caleb's way to power. He said that it was his way of staying at the top. Whatever that meant, Ryan wasn't sure but his dad told him not to worry about it. Ryan would watch Caleb when he was around his dad and give him his best glare. Then Ryan started to notice when Caleb said something towards his dad, his dad would say something, making it and equally as good or even better come back. Ryan still didn't like Caleb doing it, but he realized that his dad handled Caleb Nichol just fine.

Ryan liked Rose though, he loved her. She was so much better than the Nana. Ryan loved his Nana, she was funny and cool. But Rose was like what a grandmother was supposed to be; she was sweet and nice and always smelled like spice. Caleb and Rose are total opposites; Rose keeps Caleb together and as behaved as possible. Rose sweet though and Ryan would be happy to have her as a grandmother.

Seth watched his mom with Sandy as Ryan took the wheel. Seth didn't ever remember his mom laughing and smiling as much as she does when she is with Sandy. She was so much happier with Sandy. Seth can always tell when his mom has been with Sandy, she seems so much brighter when she picks him up. Sometimes he'll come in her office at the house for something and he'll find his mom staring at nothing and smiling. When Seth asks what she is doing, she says nothing and laughs or says something about Sandy. Seth always knows that his mom was thinking about Sandy because she always thinks about Sandy. But that was okay with Seth, Sandy makes his mom happy and he is glad his mom is happy. Sandy seemed like a pretty cool guy. Sometimes Seth thought that he was a dork though, like all dads. He thought that being a dork must be in the Dad Handbook after the "Embarrass your Children whenever Possible" section. Not that Seth would know though since he didn't remember his dad. But Seth thought that his mom handled both the Mom Hand book and the Dad Handbook very well by herself. Plus he had seen enough of his friends over the years with their dads to know. He sees Ryan and Sandy together every day, and he came to the conclusion a long time ago that Sandy would be a good guy to have as a dad. Seth knew having Ryan as a brother would be just an added bonus. He would still pick Sandy even if he didn't have Ryan, though he was really glad that he did. Seth didn't want to go back to life before Sandy and Ryan, because even though Captain Oats was cool, he couldn't hold a conversation very well… not that Ryan was any better though. At least with Captain Oats, when Seth wanted him to talk he made him. He couldn't make Ryan, if he didn't want to talk. Ryan was still and would always be better than Captain Oats.

_"Captain Oats will understand"_ Seth thought to himself as he looked out at the Ocean and then back to his mom and Sandy.

Yeah, Seth really hoped his mom and Sandy stayed together forever, he didn't want to go back to being a loser or geek. He didn't want Chip to pick on him again and Luke to stop being his friend. If Sandy and his mom got married, Sandy as his dad and Ryan as his brother wouldn't be the only good thing.

"Ryan, come on, I need to talk to you," Seth grabbed Ryan's shirt sleeve and pulled him away from the Captain's wheel.

"Seth? What? What do you want?" Ryan asked freeing his sleeve and shaking Seth off.

Seth waved Ryan to the stern of the boat, away from everyone.

"Seth, what?" Ryan asked again.

"Promise," was all that Seth said.

Seth had to make sure that Ryan promised in case something happened between their parents.

"Promise what, Seth?" Ryan asked confused.

Ryan had no idea what had Seth so worked up.

"Promise? Promise, you will still be my friend, my best friend if our parents break up," Seth commanded.

"What are you talking about, Seth? Last week you were telling me they were getting married, now you're talking about breaking up. Do you know something that I don't?" Ryan asked even though he had the same thoughts. Ryan still hoped Seth would be his best friend if their parents weren't together anymore too.

"I know a lot more than you, Ryan, but that's not point… I just want to know if you'll be my friend if our parents break up… I mean, you will, right?" Seth asked.

"Don't be a dork, Seth, of course I will," Ryan replied with a smile.

"Promise?" Seth asked, hopeful.

"Promise, Seth… I promise," Ryan replied seriously.

"Me too, Ryan," Seth said as they both smiled and sighed in relief.

"Great, but I don't think they will be breaking up anytime soon… look at them," Seth added moving and pointing to his mom and Sandy at the front.

Ryan took a step around to look. His dad was hugging Kirsten and kissed her check as they looked out at the sea.

"Disgusting," Ryan said turning back to Seth, making a face, Seth agreed with the same face.

"C'mon, let's go see my grandma," Seth said and then took off running with Ryan chasing him.

Both boys know they weren't supposed to be running on the boat; they have been warned a million times. But boys will be boys.

Seth being Seth tripped and fell, sliding on stomach across the deck causing Ryan to trip over Seth's flaring limbs.

The boys looked at each other as they held back tears like tough little boys. They knew that they were in trouble, but mostly right now they were just in pain. Seth had bloody elbows and knees while Ryan just had a few scrapes on his hand and left knee. Neither boy was hurt to bad but Seth cried out in agony like he had broken bones.

Sandy turned to see both boys in a pile with watery eyes and red faces. Both Sandy and Kirsten hurried to their sons with Rose following close behind. Sandy pulled both boys up arriving first as Kirsten went into 'mom' mode. She immediately went to checking over both boys, inspecting cuts.

"Were you boys running?" Kirsten asked after deciding that both boys would live.

Seth and Ryan looked down at their shoes and nodded, ashamed.

"We're sorry," Both said looking up.

"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up and then talk," Sandy said as he picked up Seth.

Kirsten held out her hand to Ryan and he took it, looking up and smiling wearily.

Kirsten smiled down at Ryan, not sure how he would react to Sandy taking Seth instead of Ryan.

Sandy carried Seth down below as tears ran down Seth's face.

Sandy hadn't thought about how Ryan would react until he sat Seth down at the table and turned to see Ryan holding Kirsten's hand.

"Come here, Kiddo, let's look at those scrapes," Sandy said picking up Ryan and setting him next to Seth.

"I'll get the first aid kit, Kirsten, you get warm wash cloths," Rose instructed.

Sandy looked at Seth's hands and then Ryan's while the ladies gathered the supplies.

"OW," Seth whined after Sandy poked his palm.

"Ooh, sorry, bud," Sandy winced.

"Sandy, why don't you let Kirsten and I clean the boys up and take care of them. We'll come back up when we're through," Rose said softly as she set the first aid on the table.

"I think that is a magnificent idea, Rose," Sandy smiled and stood up. "Are you going to be okay, Ry, if I go up on deck?"

"It's okay, daddy, Kirsten's here," Ryan nodded.

"Alright," Sandy said, catching Kirsten's wide smile out the corner of his eye. "Okay then, I'll leave you ladies to it. Boys, behave," Sandy said and then turned to head upstairs.

At the top of the stairs he was met by Caleb, who was wearing a worried look.

"The boys okay, Sandford?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, they're fine. They were running and fell; they just have a few scrapes. Rose and Kirsten are taking care of them though. They'll be fine," Sandy explained as he smiled at how worried Caleb appeared. The man was not as tough as he makes believe.

"Oh okay," Caleb said as both men headed back to the Captain's quarters. "Would you like a drink, Sandford?" he asked, shocking Sandy.

"Wait Cal, you're actually asking me to have a drink with you?" Sandy asked sarcastically. "Did Hell freeze over while I was down below?"

Sandy had started calling Caleb 'Cal' after he realized that Caleb was not going to stop calling him 'Sandford'. Sandy started noticing that Rose and Caleb's friends call him 'Cal'. Sandy, knowing that it wouldn't make Caleb very happy, started as well. He doesn't do it very often but he does it often enough to get back at him for calling him 'Sandford'.

"Oh Shut up, do you want a drink or not?" Caleb asked glaring at Sandy.

"Why, yes please, can't pass that up, might not happen again," Sandy said with a cocky smile.

Caleb glared and then turned to the bar to pour two drinks.

"Thank you, sir," Sandy said still smiling as he took his drink.

Sandy turned and looked out the window as he continued to smile. He had to give it to Caleb, he did have a pretty sweet sail boat. But Sandy knew if he told Caleb that, Caleb would say something snobby or something about seeing his yacht. So Sandy kept that piece of information to himself.

"It sure is a beautiful day for November," Sandy said observing the sky and ocean.

"Yes, yes it is," Caleb agreed.

"So, Sandford, when are you going to marry my daughter?" Caleb asked causing Sandy to spit his drink back into his glass and all over.

"Jesus, Sandford, what are you doing? Are you mad?" Caleb roared.

"Not mad, just surprised. Did you really just ask me that?" Sandy asked, recovering.

"What? Everyone can see that you love her," Caleb shrugged as he looked out the window. "You do in fact love her, don't you?"

"Well… Yes… Yes, very much so… of course," Sandy replied flabbergasted at Caleb's conversation.

"But… you don't even like me, I would expect this question from Rose, but not from you, Cal," Sandy added turning to Caleb.

"You're in love with my daughter, Sandy, I'm not supposed to like you," Caleb replied with a laugh. "Kirsten deserves to be happy and you make her happy. End of story."

"So when's it going to be?" he asked, eyeing Sandy.

"Soon hopefully, but we're talking to the boys tonight about our relationship because they're asking the same questions you are. So we'll talk to the boys and see. We're in total agreement to wait a few more months though," Sandy felt weird talking about marriage with Caleb.

_'Ladies, please hurry," _

"So you do plan on marrying my daughter?" Caleb asked once again.

"…Yes… Yes, I would like to," Sandy replied.

"You don't sound too sure, Sandford," Caleb said with the same cocky smile Sandy had worn only a few minutes before.

"I am sure, I love Kirsten more than I have ever loved any woman… but give me a break, Cal, I could be talking to my future father in-law," Sandy replied.

"Daddy!" Ryan ran up with Seth following.

Sandy sighed, thankful for his son.

"Ryan, no running, you just fell, remember," Sandy said as he caught Ryan.

"Sorry," Ryan said innocently.

"Did you boys get fixed up?" Caleb asked as Sandy put Ryan down.

"Yep, grandma fixed me, I have six band-aids because my knees need two, and Ryan only has 3, she put stingy stuff on it though," Seth replied.

"I didn't cry… not that… that much, but Ryan did, he blubbered like a baby," Seth laughed.

"Whatever, Seth, I did not," Ryan shrugged.

"Alright boys, take a sea," Caleb said pointing to the Captain's chair.

Caleb and sany explained to the boys about why they're not supposed to run on the boat and what could happen.

After the little lecture, they set anchor and all had lunch on the deck.

"Oh, Sandy, you and Ryan should come over to the house for Thanksgiving, we usually have a few friends over and Kirsten and Seth. You boys are welcome to come," Rose announced half way through lunch.

"That sounds wonderful, Rose, Thank you but Ryan and I already promised some friends in Berkeley that we would go up there for Thanksgiving, since we haven't seen them since we moved. I have a new god-daughter to meet," Sandy replied.

"Oh yes, you were telling me about that," Rose smiled "maybe Christmas then."

Rose was hoping that Sandy would soon be her son in-law ad she had a feeling that he would be.

"Ooh, I love Christmas!" Seth almost yelled. "Do you love Christmas, Ryan?"

"Duh, Seth, everyone loves Christmas," Ryan replied, "But dad and I celebrate Hanukkah and Christmas."

"You celebrate both?" Seth asked, wide eyed.

"Mom, why can't we do that?"

"Because, Seth, we are not Jewish," Kirsten laughed.

"We celebrate both, Seth, because I am Jewish and Ryan's birth parents weren't," Sandy explained amused.

"Oh," Seth said understanding.

"Christmas and Hanukkah, huh?" Seth asked almost to himself as everyone continued to eat.

Ryan watched his friend as he thought, Ryan almost laughed seeing his friend in such deep thought.

"I got it!" Seth said jumping up, excited and smiling.

"Got what, Seth?" Ryan asked as all the adults wondered the same thing.

"Chrismukkah!... Chris-mukkah. Chrismukkah!" Seth declared.

"Chrisma- what?" Caleb asked as they all laughed.

"Chrismukkah… Christmas and Hanukkah together, see eight days of presents and one day of many presents. The ultimate holiday," Seth explained, completely elated.

"Oh brother," Ryan said shaking his head and laughing. "May I be excused?" Ryan laughed and looked at his dad.

"Finish first, kid," Sand said pointing at Ryan's plate.

Ryan glared at his dad. Sandy just ignored him and turned back to Kirsten.

"Don't worry, Ry, Chrismukkah will be sweeping the nation in no time, you'll see," Seth said turning back to his food. Ryan just rolled his eyes at his best friend.

After lunch, everyone just sat around talking while the boys pulled out their action figures and Seth went one about Chrismukkah.

About 2:00, Caleb pulled anchor and headed in towards shore. Once in, they packed up to head home. Caleb and Rose head to a dinner thing with friends while Sandy and Kirsten took the boys to the Cohen house.

"Alright, fellas, we need to talk to you," Sandy said after they finished dinner and the boys were playing video games.

"Turn that off, please," Kirsten said as the boys paused the game.

"Whatever happened, we had nothing to do with it," Seth said as Ryan got up to turn off the Nintendo and TV as Sandy and Kirsten sat on the loveseat.

"No one's in trouble," Sandy explained, "We just want to talk to you about a few things."

"Oh okay," Ryan said as he side glanced at Seth. Both boys confused.

"We know you boys have been wondering about what is going on with us, between me and Sandy. And we just wanted to talk to you about it," Kirsten explained.

"Oh," Seth and Ryan said as they looked at each other.

"We are not getting married, guys, at least not anytime too soon. We are still getting to know each other. We haven't been together for that long," Sandy started.

"People usually like to be together longer than a few months before they go off and marry each other. We don't want to marry each other and things not work out because we really didn't know each other well enough. We wouldn't be the only ones left heartbroken. We have to think of you, boys, too. We don't want to do that to you. You boys are our number one priority, understand?" Kirsten explained.

"But Ryan and I have a pact that if you two break up that we will be friends," Seth said eagerly to the adults and then looked at Ryan for an agreement of some sort.

"Best friends," Ryan added coming through. "You don't have to worry about us; we can take care of ourselves." Seth nodded in agreement with Ryan.

Sandy smiled at the boys' innocence and Ryan's independent, selfless attitude.

"That's great, guys, but that doesn't stop us from worrying about you, you're still our number one priority and always will be," Sandy said looking at the boys who looked disappointed.

"But…what about you? Parents deserve to be happy too… You are great parents and deserve to be happy more than anyone in the history of ever," Ryan replied looking at Sandy and then Kirsten.

"Yeah, you're the best of the best! You're like Superman and Wonder Woman together, but alone you're just Clark Kent and Diana Price. Sure they're cool , but Superman and Wonder Woman are Amazing!" Seth explained in his own way. "You're the best and you deserve the best."

Sandy and Kirsten were bursting with pride for their sons.

Kirsten turned and smiled at Sandy, who mirrored her with the same smile.

"Well thanks, guys, but you two make it easy, you're the best two," Kirsten smiled at the boys.

"Great! So, when is the wedding?" Seth asked with a laugh.

"Now, just because you gave us your blessings, does not mean it is going to happen right away. Like we said, we are still getting to know each other," Sandy explained again taking Kirsten's hand in hope that she was still on the same page.

"Exactly, it does not mean we are going to run off and start planning our wedding, it just means a lot that you two think that way and you're for this wedding, when and if there is one," Kirsten agreed putting Sandy at ease.

"Okay, so… can we play now?" Seth asked, brushing it off.

"Do you, boys, understand what we're saying?" Sandy asked to make sure.

"Sure, you aren't breaking up and you're not getting married… yet… pretty much, everything is staying the same," Seth said shrugging.

"Yep," Ryan agreed.

"Alright, boys, you can play for a little while longer and then you have to do something else," Kirsten said as she stood up.

"Ryan, I get to be first player this time," Seth said as the parents left the room.

"Seth, you always get to be first player, you don't have to announce it every time," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Just making sure you remember," Seth smiled.

"How could I forget?" Ryan muttered also with a smile.

Sandy and Kirsten were sitting in the living room after putting the boys to bed.

"It was a good day," Kirsten observed as she leaned into Sandy on the couch.

"Yes, a very good day. The little talk went better than I had expected it to even, kind of like spending the day on your father's boat," Sandy chuckled.

"We have amazing kids, Sandy Cohen," Kirsten smiled.

"Considering our circumstances, I think we did pretty good," Sandy agreed. "I did not expect that sort of answer from Seth, but I guess I should have, he would use Superman to make a point, wouldn't he?" Sandy laughed.

"Yes, he loves his comics," Kirsten laughed.

"Ryan was sweet; 'The history of ever'… oh to be young again. Everything was so simple then," Kirsten said staring off to space.

"According to your dad, things are simple when you get old too," Sandy observed getting Kirsten's attention.

"What did he say?" she asked sitting up and turning to Sandy.

"He asked when I was going to marry you," he said amused.

"When? Oh my God… he didn't?" Kirsten asked as shocked as Sandy had been.

"When you were taking care of the boys… He asked if I wanted a drink and then asked when I was going to marry you," Sandy replied more amused than before.

"Oh my…" Kirsten noticed Sandy's amusement. "Why are you so happy? That would bother most people…" she asked eye Sandy.

"Oh, I was totally shocked when he asked me, so much so that I spit my drink out," Sandy laughed and told Kirsten about his conversation with her father.

"You know what?" Kirsten asked leaning against Sandy again.

"What?" Sandy smiled.

"I love you too," Kirsten smiled and then kissed Sandy.

**Hope you liked it. I did. REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! Heads up, next chapter is half way done and will be the last... Good night... or Good morning... depending where you are. =O) THANKS A BUNCH!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Well All done and its a long one. I hope you like it, I am pretty happy with the whole thing. I want to thank everyone for reading and keeping me going with this. You all who reviewed thank you so so much! You guys are a amazing! Well enjoy and Review please!**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own The O.C. or its characters in anyway, I just borrow them for my own imagination and do not get paid for anything that I write on here! Thanks a bunch!  
**

Sandy proposed to Kirsten on New Year's Eve while they were eating dinner at The Arches. The boys were with the babysitter, the couple was having dinner and then heading to a party with some of Sandy's friends and co-workers.

Sandy proposed when they were through with dinner, when Kirsten said yes the waiter brought over a dozen roses. Sandy had had the whole thing planned. He had asked Caleb's permission on Christmas. Caleb playfully said he would think about it and then after a smack on the arm from Rose, he said yes. Sandy had taken the boys with him when he went Christmas shopping a few days before and had them help him pick out the ring. Then he asked Seth for his permission, Seth didn't even let Sandy finish his question before saying yes. Sandy and the boys laughed and headed for the arcade. Both boys started playing the claw game. Neither one was getting anything they wanted. "All girly things," Seth had whined after he got yet another ring. As the boys ran off to play something else, Sandy got an idea taking one of the rings the boys had won.

The day before New Year's Eve, Sandy called to make reservations and explained what would happen and what he would be wearing so they would know it was him. He ordered a bottle of red wine and had the flower shop drop off a dozen red roses. He had the whole night planned and he hoped it went well.

Sandy dropped off Ryan at Kirsten's and picked Kirsten up. Sandy hoped that Seth didn't say anything about the ring or the night. He had bought both boys new comic books to keep them quiet for two weeks.

During dinner they talked about Christmas and the party that night. Sandy was getting antsy by the end of dinner.

"You are absolutely stunning tonight," Sandy told Kirsten as he smiled and took her hand.

"Thank you, you look extremely excellent as well," Kirsten smiled.

"But Sandy, why is every waiter or waitress in the place smiling when they walk by our table?" Kirsten whispered.

"I guess they're just being nice, doing their jobs," Sandy shrugged with a smile. "Or…" Sandy stood up.

"Sandy, what are you doing?" Kirsten giggled as Sandy knelt beside her.

"Or maybe they just know something that you don't," Sandy smiled.

"Oh, Sandy," Kirsten said sweetly as he pulled out the ring box.

"I know we told everyone that we were waiting but there no reason we can't be engaged now," Sandy laughed.

"Kirsten, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the woman I would marry or at least I hoped… Oh, I so hoped…and as we got to know each other, the feeling went deeper. I found myself thinking about the future with you and Seth in it. I've said I love you a thousand times in my head and this question just as much. So, it's about time I let the question come out for the world and most important of all, you, to hear. I realized long ago that you did not need a man to take care of you, but I just want you to know that when you do, I want to be there. I want to be that man. I want to take care of you even when you do not need me to and I just want you to know, I will. I promise to love your son as my own and take care of him too. I love you more than words can describe… so… what do you say?" Sandy said looking at Kirsten who had tears in her eyes.

"Kirsten Nichol, will you marry me?" Sandy asked opening the ring box to unveil the plastic arcade ring.

"Yes, Sandy Cohen, I will marry you!" Kirsten answered smiling and then she looked down at the ring.

Kirsten looked at the ring and then up at Sandy in confusion.

"Do you like it?" Sandy asked trying to hide his amusement and act as if nothing is wrong.

"Uh… yes, of course… just didn't expect that exactly," Kirsten stuttered. "I don't think it will fit."

"Oh, that's what they have sizing for, we'll take it in to get it sized," sandy replied straight faced as possible.

"Sandy…it's… it's plastic," Kirsten observed, trying to not hurt Sandy's feelings.

"What?" Sandy asked looking down at the ring. "Oh silly me, maybe try this one, the boys probably switched them," Sandy smiled as he pulled out the arcade box.

Kirsten opened it and found the real ring, "Oh Sandy, it's beautiful!"

"Better than the other one?" Sandy asked.

"Much," Kirsten smiled.

"Do you really think I would give you a plastic ring? Maybe back in college when I couldn't afford anything else, but not now, not when I can give you this," Sandy smiled as he stood up.

"No," Kirsten smiled and Sandy bent down and kissed her passionately.

Sandy waved over the waiters with the flowers and wine as he stood to take his seat again.

"Are you happy?" Sandy asked smiling as Kirsten looked at him and just smiled.

"Very much so and I bet the boys will be too," Kirsten chuckled.

"They already are, I took them with me to pick it out and I asked Seth if it was okay with him. They are both definitely okay with it, oh and your parents know too," Sandy smiled.

He had never been so happy before in his life. The night went just as he hoped it would. Everything was perfect.

"So, we have to start planning, I'm thinking a June wedding, the boys in tuxes; they'll look so handsome. We have lots of planning to do?" Kirsten went in bride mode as Sandy chuckled and sat back.

**Boys are 10**

"What's your plans for the day, honey?" Kirsten asked Sandy when he walked in the kitchen three years after the wedding.

"I have court and then I'm heading to the club to golf with Neil Roberts, the new head of plastic surgery at HOAG," Sandy replied after kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Oh yes, I remember we met him last week at the hospital charity event, he has a daughter the boys' age," Kirsten said remembering.

"Right, Summer… I think," Sandy replied.

"What about you? What do you have going today?" Sandy asked.

"I have a meeting in an hour for a new development and then nothing, might go visit Julie and Jake, see how they are settling in next door," Kirsten shrugged.

"And where are the hooligans?" Sandy smiled as he smeared his bagel.

"Hooligan #1 is upstairs getting ready to go with Zach to the comic store and Hooligan #2 has already left for summer soccer with Luke, they'll be out all day. Then all four of them will be dropped off here for the night," Kirsten laughed, "so; don't leave me to fly solo for too long."

"When does school start again?" Sandy laughed.

"It's only June, Dear, we have a while yet," Kirsten chuckled.

"I'll see you later, lovely lady, I love you," Sandy said hugging Kirsten and then kissing her.

"UGH… son still here, you know, I do not enjoy walking in my kitchen where I EAT and seeing my parents sucking face over the kitchen sink. I'm quite positive that my bro, Ryan, would agree with me 100% on this one. It is not a view I like to see right after I eat breakfast. Have you ever heard the saying, "Get a room"? Do you know who came up with that saying? Kids; Kids like me and Ryan who walk in on their parents macking in the kitchen, No kid should have to see that, it could traumatize some. Just remember, you have sons who like to eat meals in the kitchen, where meals are supposed to be eaten. We have had this discussion before, you know-"

"Seth, we get it," Sandy cut him off with a laugh; "I have to go, I have court."

"Dad, I don't think you do though, because we are having this discussion yet again, see that tells me you don't get it," Seth started.

"We get it, I promise, Seth, one day you will understand and your child will be having this discussion with you," Kirsten said smiling.

"Not hardly," Seth said and then the door bell rang.

"See ya, you can suck face now," Seth said and then ran out.

"When he says it like that, it takes out all the appeal," Kirsten said turning to Sandy.

"I think that's the point, honey," Sandy smiled.

"Yes, I know, we could move this to the bedroom, get the appeal back," Kirsten said running her hand up Sandy's chest.

"As much as I do so enjoy 'sucking you face' as Seth calls it, I have court. I 'm sorry, we can pick it up later though," Sandy chuckled.

"Yes, and I have a meeting," Kirsten said checking her watch.

"I'll see you later, have a good day," Sandy said and then kissed Kirsten on the cheek.

**Boys are 17  
**

"Hey fellas, shut the game off, dinner, let's go," Sandy said carrying the steaks in from outside.

"Just a sec, I'm about to kick Ryan's butt, yet again," Seth called back.

Ryan gave Seth a side glare and punched him in the arm before getting up and shutting off the game.

"OW! Dad, did you see that?" Seth whined as he stood up rubbing his arm.

"Both of you just sit and eat, please," Sandy said playing ref yet again between the two teenagers. It was always in good fun but Sandy didn't want it to get out of hand.

"Where's mom?" Seth asked as he sat down across from Ryan.

"At a Newpsie meeting, Julie picked her up a little while ago. Something about a new idea for some fundraiser… she'll be home later," Sandy shrugged.

"How was school?"Sandy asked as both boys dug in.

"Fine," Ryan shrugged as Seth went on about something that Summer had done or a new comic he wanted.

Seth's society status had changed drastically since the first time Sandy met him. Seth was now, not the most popular kid in school, but he had a lot of friends and everyone knew who they were. He had Ryan as a brother and with Ryan one of the top soccer players at the school, the soccer teams leaves him alone. With Luke and Zach as best friends, he had the water polo players off his back with the occasional Chip Saunders activity. But Luke, Zach, and Ryan were always nearby. Plus he had one of the most beautiful girls in school as a girlfriend, the cheerleaders left him alone; all to afraid of Summer to mess with Seth. Being leader and creator of the comic book club, he was like a God to all geeks.

Seth had chased Summer since he laid eyes on her in the fifth grade and finally caught her when her stood on a coffee cart and declared his love for her after a short love triangle fiasco involving Seth, Summer, and Anna. Anna and Seth were better as friends and Seth and Summer are great as a couple.

Sandy was proud of both boys; they stayed best friends all through school after they became brothers. They still have their little brotherly fights but their friendship is as strong as ever. They still have the same friends; Zach, Anna, Luke plus add a few; Summer, Marissa (Seth's biological cousin and their neighbor), Alex (Seth's friend from The Bait Shop where he worked for all of two seconds), Johnny (a surfer the kids saved from a fight one night), and Taylor Townsend (Harbor outcast). They were an odd bunch but it worked, there wasn't a bunch closer. A band of misfits where high school cliques didn't matter and all that did was having each other's backs and having fun. They all had their troubles and had also caused trouble but they were still great kids.

When Sandy came back down to earth, Seth was still talking about Summer and Ryan was laughing and rolling his eyes.

"You know, when he and Summer finally started dating, I thought that the constant Summer banter would simmer down," Sandy cut through Seth's rambling as he looked at Ryan.

"Not a chance, if anything it's gotten worse," Ryan laughed.

"Hey, I do not talk about her as much as I use to… not really anyway," Seth finally stopped.

"Okay, son, whatever you say," Sandy said as he patted Seth on the back.

"Whatever, you two are just jealous," Seth said with a corky smile on his face.

"At your ability to talk about one person for hours on end? At your ability to talk about _anything_ for hours on end?.. Not in this lifetime," Ryan laughed.

"Ha ha… funny… not. No, at this beautiful lady, that I got," Seth said still smiling.

"Again, not… you forget that I have a beautiful lady also that does not come with rage blackouts," Ryan laughed.

"I agree with Ryan… I have your mother and she is very excellent," Sandy threw in.

"Okay, dad, we are not going there," Seth said dramatically.

"Just stating a fact, son," Sandy laughed as both sons grimaced and he stood up to take his plat to the sink.

"Whatever… Ryan, I want to see you say what you just said to Summer," Seth said turning to Ryan again.

"Uh, no thanks," Ryan said as he stood up.

"Um… why not?" Seth asked and then took a bite.

"Uh, did you miss the part about rage blackouts?" Ryan asked as he handed his plate to Sandy.

Seth and Sandy laughed. "Ry is afraid of Summer."

"Oh and like you're not," Ryan shrugged.

Seth went quiet and Sandy and Ryan turned to him.

"Touché," Seth smiled.

Ryan smiled triumphantly.

"Alright, boys, either one of you get the mail today?" Sandy asked, but he figured he already knew the answer. The boys were waiting for their acceptance letters and had gotten the mail for the past three months. But neither had received their dream schools yet.

"No, not me," Seth replied as he finished his dinner, always last because he talks the most.

"No, me either," Ryan replied clearing the table and putting the food away.

"Really, that's a new one," Sandy said and both boys shrugged.

"We figure that if Brown or Berkeley were going to reply, it would happen already," Seth said as he stood up.

"Boys, you know that the big schools take longer to get their letters out. Don't worry they'll come," Sandy said trying to raise his sons' spirits.

Both boys shrugged. "Seth, will you go get the mail, please," Sandy said with a sigh.

"Sure," Seth said less than enthused.

"Thank you, son, I know how tough it is for you," Sandy said with a laugh as Seth walked out.

Ryan was wiping down the table as Sandy started putting away dishes from the dish washer.

"You know, Ry, you don't have to go to Berkeley just because I went, I don't want to pressure you into doing something that you don't want to. You should go wherever your dream school is," Sandy said all of a sudden.

Sandy and Ryan had had the conversation when they first started apply for colleges that he didn't have to go to Berkeley. In fact, Kirsten and Sandy sat both boys down and told them that they could go anywhere they wanted. So Sandy already knew that Ryan knew. But he just wanted to make sure Ryan was doing this for himself and not for Sandy. Sandy had spent most of Ryan's life carrying on about Berkeley and how great it would be if Ryan went, but he still wanted Ryan to do his own thing.

"I know, you told me," Ryan said.

"I just want to make sure that you applied because you want to go and not just because I want you too. I want you to go anywhere that you are happy," Sandy smiled as he walked up to Ryan and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know and I am… Berkeley is just… it's like…" Ryan looked for the words to convey his thoughts. Sandy knew to give Ryan time, Ryan always had a way of making sure that the right words were used to convey his feelings so he didn't hurt anyone or anything wasn't misinterpreted.

"I feel like, I have this connection to Berkeley… it's like I have to go… like it's in my blood… I know it sounds dumb, but it's how I feel. I feel like if I go then I'll get a feel for what Jack and Laura were like and I'll feel sort of connected to them more and to you too. I've always wanted to go to Berkeley and you didn't pressure me, if anything you made me want to want it even more… plus I still consider it my home…and I don't mean that I don't consider Newport home, because I do, my family is here, but in a way part of my family is in Berkeley too…" Sandy thought that was probably most words Ryan had spoken at once; at least it was in the top ten.

"That's really great, kiddo, and it's not stupid at all," Sandy said squeezing Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan shrugged and went back to doing what he was doing.

"I talked to Brent today, Brady got accepted to Berkeley the other day," Sandy said as he turned back to the sink.

"Yeah, I know, Brady called me today and said that when I get accepted that we need to be roommates," Ryan nodded.

"Notice how he said _when _instead of _if _you get accepted… see he knows you're going to get in, now you just need to too," Sandy smiled.

"Well he'll know tonight," Seth said walking back in the kitchen with the mail and a huge smile.

"Did you get yours?" Ryan asked, reacting to Seth's smile as he took the envelope.

"I got in to RISD, my back up plan," Seth smiled.

"That's great, Seth, really great," Sandy said moving to Seth and putting his arm around him. Seth and Sandy both looked at Ryan, waiting for him to open the envelope.

"Excuse me," Ryan said quietly and then went walking off out of the room.

Seth shrugged as they heard Ryan's bedroom door shut.

"You. Homework. Now." Sandy said pointing to Seth and then his bag sitting by the kitchen counter.

Seth sighed and then walked over to his bag and out of the room with it. Sandy walked over to the sink to finish cleaning up. He stood in the kitchen thinking about his sons and doing dishes. He had no idea how exactly he got where he was at but he loved it. He loved it all; his wife, his sons, his house, his job. All of it was perfect. He hadn't pictured his life like this but he wouldn't change any of it for anything in the world.

**Boys are about 23  
**

Kirsten sat watching her daughter chase after her brothers, giggling and laughing all the way. It was beautiful summer night and the boys were home from college. Kirsten had full view of her family and she was enjoying it.

Sandy, her amazing husband was commanding the grill and chatting away with Jake Cooper and Brent. Sandy and Jake had become great friends through taking over a restaurant and becoming partners. She wouldn't have guessed that Jimmy's big brother and Sandy would have become friends, best friends, but they did and she was glad. Sandy had sold his portion of the Light House to Jake when the Cohens moved to Berkeley though. Kirsten could tell that Sandy was happy to be back near Brent and Grace. Kirsten had really gotten to know them over the years and grew even closer when they moved to Berkeley when Sophie was born.

She turned her head towards her future daughter in-laws, Marissa Cooper and Brent and Grace's daughter, Kaia; they were giggling and talking about their lives in the different parts of the country.

Julie Cooper was sitting beside her and talking about some Newpsie bash with Grace and Caleb and Rose, but Kirsten was too caught up in the evening to pay attention.

She could not figure out how they got here. Her sons were in their early twenties and incoming juniors in college, her daughter, Sophie Rose, was four, and her and Sandy had just celebrated sixteen years together. Life had flown by and was still going. Seth and Summer were planning a wedding for next year around this time and were better than ever. Seth hadn't gotten into Brown, because they only pick one student per school and they chose Summer. So the long time couple had gotten an apartment in Providence and Seth went to RISD, it took some adjustment but things are well. Seth proposed in March.

Kirsten laughed still watching Sophie chase the boys, Luke, and Brady. Kirsten's eyes led her thoughts to Ryan as he picked up Sophie and spun her around. Kirsten couldn't imagine her life without Ryan anymore. She loved him so much and they had grown as close as Seth and she are. He was truly her son. Ryan was doing great at Berkeley and was at the top of his class with his soccer scholarship going good. Ryan had started dating a young lady from his Freshmen Seminar class about halfway through his freshman year and things were really great between them. Ryan's girl problems came to an end, if there was drama in his life it was from school not from his girlfriend. Kirsten really liked Zoe; she was so confident but not cocky, she was easy going and free, she didn't need a man to make her happy or to take care of her. That made Kirsten happy, Ryan had spent many years wrapped up in drama when he dated Marissa, always saving her and not thinking of himself. Kirsten and everyone else were not too heartbroken when the two of them broke up, as Ryan's mother she believed that he deserved better and he did. Zoe was his better, she made Ryan relax and have a little more fun. Zoe didn't care about Ryan's unusual family; her family was just as unusual, if not more. Zoe was a great and extremely beautiful girl, everyone loved her and Kirsten hoped she would be a Cohen some day. Zoe reminded Kirsten of Seth, though Zoe didn't feel the need to fill the quiet with talking, but in the sense of her relationship with Ryan and their opposite personalities. Zoe and Ryan were complete opposites but they balanced themselves out and got along wonderfully, just like Seth and Ryan.

Kirsten made another look around her backyard; Sophie was now running up the stairs of the deck with Seth following and laughing at himself as he made funny monster noises. Ryan was laughing and joking around with Luke and Brady as they kicked the soccer ball around. Kirsten turned to the grill to see Brent handing Sandy and Jake another beer and hear a conversation about the newest pitcher on the San Francisco Giants; uninterested she turned her ears to the girls, who were now laughing at Seth who was making obnoxious silly faces at a giggling Sophie in his arms.

_'The boys are such great big brothers…' _Kirsten smiled and turned to the conversation next to her. Grace was now telling the rest about her parents' trip to Grease and how amazing it was; recommending that Caleb and Rose should go. Kirsten had been shocked when her father retired and was now totally devoted to his wife and spending time with her. Rose was going on 11 years completely cancer free and was back to the lovely, caring mother that Kirsten had grown up to with. Caleb and Rose were talking about going to see their favorite places that they had been and the places that they have always wanted to go. Kirsten was glad that they were happy and healthy again.

Kirsten's mind again took her back through the years that led her here to this exact moment; sitting with the people she cared most about and just observing them and appreciating each and every one of them. Lightening bugs were fluttering around the backyard, the smell of steaks on the grill, and the sweet laughter of her family surrounded her and she loved it. It was a perfect night and things were good, in fact things were great. Life was good.

A sweet kiss on the cheek put her back on earth; she turned to see a smiling Sandy kneeling next to her.

"Hi," Sandy smiled.

"Hi," Kirsten smiled back.

"What are you thinking about over here?" Sandy asked as he sat down next to her on the arm of the chair.

"Oh nothing… just life and how amazing of a night it is," Kirsten smiled.

"Yes, it is a pretty spectacular night," Sandy smiled and looked around his backyard. Spotting all three of his children he bent down and kissed Kirsten.

"We did pretty well, huh?" Sandy said smiling and nodding towards the kids.

Kirsten looked at the people that had been the center of her thoughts for most of the night, "Yeah, we did," she smiled.

"Steaks are done, is everything else ready?" Sandy said remembering what he had come over for.

"Yep, we just have to get it out of the fridge and out of the oven, I'll go do it," Kirsten said standing up. Kirsten had learned how to cook a few years back and had become pretty amazing at it to everyone's surprise.

"We'll help you, Kirsten," Grace said as she and Julie stood up.

"Thanks, that would be great," Kirsten smiled at her friends.

"Okay, everyone, let's eat," Kirsten called as she set the last dish on the long picnic table.

"Don't have to tell me twice, mama," Seth said still carrying Sophie, "Here, dad, take this," he added, handing Sophie to Sandy. Sandy shook his head at his eldest as he put Sophie down. Sophie looked up at her big dorky brother with an annoyed look.

"Very nice, son," Sandy said as Kirsten walked up.

Seth shrugged and took a seat between Summer and Ryan, earning a slap on the arm and a punch. "Hey, OW," Seth whined and Summer and Ryan laughed. Sophie content that her honor had been fought for, laughed and sat next to Rose.

Kirsten laughed and shook her head at her children; she loved them so much.

**Seth is 26  
**

"Hey pops, mom there with you?" Sandy thought that Seth sounded a little nervous or anxious.

"Yeah, she is right here with Sophie… What's up, son?" Sandy asked, even though he should have known with Summer being nine months pregnant.

Summer and Seth had been married for three years and were still living in Providence. Seth was in the works of making his very own Graphic Novel series and business. He had a job at a well know Company and was moving up the ladder. Summer, herself, was working for , a environmental company, set to save the universe. Summer was doing great and she really enjoyed it. They announced over Thanksgiving that they were going to have a baby.

"She's here… the baby… uh… she's here. Ella Marie Cohen has arrived and you better wrap your head around that there could possibly be another Seth Cohen in this world… she's here, dad… Oh my God, I'm a father… I have a daughter and you have a granddaughter and I'm a father… Dad, I'm a dad. Me. A dad. Me, I have a daughter… a very beautiful daughter, may I add… but I'm a dad," Seth said through the phone, Sandy thought he had spoken faster than he had ever done before.

"Calm down, Seth, and slow down... did Summer have the baby?" Sandy asked, not totally sure what Seth had said before.

"Yes, father, didn't you hear; I'm a dad! The baby came and it's a girl! It's a Girl!" Seth said a little calmer but a whole lot slower.

"That's great, son! Congratulations!" Sandy smiled, he was a grandfather. "Summer had the baby, it's a girl," sandy said turning to Kirsten who had been staring at him since he had picked up the phone.

"Oh! That's wonderful! What's her name? What time did she come? How much did she weigh? Are they okay? Did everything go good?" Kirsten asked excited.

"Uh…" Sandy hadn't got that far yet.

"Give me the phone," Kirsten said handing the 'Old Maid' cards to Sandy and taking his phone out of his hands.

Kirsten went to asking Seth all of the questions that she had just asked Sandy. Sophie looked up at Sandy.

"Is that Seth, daddy?" Sophie asked as Sandy looked at what cards Kirsten had in her hand.

"Yep, sure is, sweetie, Summer had the baby," Sandy smiled.

"Ooh! Is it a girl? Is it? I hope it is!" Sophie asked jumping up and forgetting about the card game.

"Yes, it's a girl," Sandy said with a laugh.

"Ooh… Mommy, can I talk to Seth?" Sophie said forgetting about Sandy as she rushed over to her mom.

Sandy sat back and laughed; he was a grandfather, he had a granddaughter. He laughed again, his eldest just had his first baby and his youngest would be starting 2nd grade in about a month. Sandy listened to Kirsten talk to Seth and watched Sophie try to wait patiently.

"We have a granddaughter, Sandy Cohen, we are grandparents to a Mia Elizabeth Cohen, weighing 6 lbs. 15 ounces. Seth said she came at 9:41… 6:41 our time. We are grandparents," Kirsten said a little while later as she leaned back against Sandy.

"Yes, we are, and Seth is a father," Sandy smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kirsten.

"He'll be a great father… he's had you to look up to and follow. He'll be a great dad," Kirsten smiled and kissed Sandy.

"Thank you and I know he will, he's a good man," Sandy said once finished kissing.

"Our family just got bigger," Kirsten smiled.

**Ryan is 27  
**

"Dad?" Sandy heard as he picked up his cell phone early in the morning a year later.

"Ry? What is it? What time is it?" Sandy was tired and he didn't know what time it was.

"Uh… about 3 in the morning… I just thought… I just thought you would like to know that you have a grandson," Ryan said calmly.

"What?" Sandy asked not quiet awake enough, "OH! It's a boy?"

"Yeah, it's a boy," Ryan smiled, "He arrived about 20 minutes ago, he's gorgeous."

Ryan and Zoe had been married two years and are going strong. Sandy thought that Zoe was so good for Ryan. The couple reminded him of Jack and Laura. Ryan was working at an firm in San Francisco and Zoe was working as a journalism photographer. Sandy had seen her stuff and they were amazing. Zoe and Ryan announced their pregnancy in January.

"Why didn't you call us?" Sandy asked getting up and grabbing the attention of Kirsten.

"It all happened so fast, Zoe's water broke a little after 1, we got to the hospital at about 1:45 and he arrived at 2:26, it was so easy," Ryan explained still smiling. Ryan figured the smile would be planted on his face for some time.

"That's great, kiddo, congratulations, and don't say that last part around the women if you would like to see your son grow up," Sandy smiled and got around as Kirsten got out of bed and ready too.

"Yeah, I didn't plan on it," Ryan laughed. "You guys don't have to come now if you don't want, Zoe and baby are both sleeping."

"Nonsense, we're on our way, we're going to get dressed and put Sophie in the car and then we'll be there. We'll be there within 30 minutes," Sandy replied.

"Thanks, pop,"

"No problem, kiddo… did you call your brother?"

"No, he's my next phone call, I'll let you go and see you when you get here. Tell mom, I love her," Ryan replied.

"Will do, kid, love you too, Congratulations again, you're going to be a great dad."

"Yeah, I figure if Seth can do it, then I can," Ryan laughed but really took his father's comment to heart.

"Alright, kid," Sandy laughed. "Oh wait, what's my grandson's name?"

"Oh… Jackson Sandford Cohen… Jack," Ryan said hesitantly.

"That's wonderful, son, really wonderful… Thank you… Jack would love it and he would be so proud of you," Sandy felt his voice crack a bit. It meant the world to him that Ryan would do that but it didn't surprise him any. Both of his sons turned into great men.

"We thought it was a great name and you're very welcome, Thank you," Ryan said quietly.

"We'll see you soon," Sandy said and then they both hung up.

"Are you okay, honey?" Kirsten asked Sandy as she pulled on a pair of .

"It's a boy and his name is Jackson Sandford Cohen," Sandy smiled and swallowed his emotions.

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful. That's so great," Kirsten rushed over to Sandy and hugged and kissed him.

"He said Zoe is okay and so is the baby, they are both sleeping. Are you ready to go meet our grandson?" Sandy asked stepping back from his wife.

"Yes, of course, I'm going to put my hair up and then get Sophie around, I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes," Kirsten smiled, understanding Sandy's emotions.

"Okay," Sandy nodded and then kissed Kirsten once more.

"I love you, Grandpa Cohen," Kirsten said and then walked in the master bathroom.

_'What do ya think, Grandpa Jack-o? Pretty cool, huh?' _Sandy thought as he pulled on his . Once again missing his friends but thankful for his son and now his grandson.

**Boys are 37  
**

Sandy and Kirsten Cohen were sitting in their swing on their back deck. I was Memorial Day weekend and all the kids were home with their families. Ryan and Zoe have been married for 12 years last month and Seth and Summer will be 13 next month. Next month, Sandy and Kirsten will be celebrating their 30 years together. But for today, they were just enjoying their family.

Ryan was playing catch with his 10 year old mini me, Jack, and Seth's 8 year old tom-boy, Sam. Seth was in the sandbox with his 3 year old, Conner, and Ryan's 2 year old, Chase. Conner and Chase were best buddies and were having a blast with action figures. Conner is Seth and Summer's only boy and a spitting image of Seth, he even had Seth's personality. Chase is Ryan and Zoe's youngest and a perfect mixture of both Zoe and Ryan, though he was a little more adventuress and crazy than his parents. But he is two, so really he is like any other two year old boy. Summer and Zoe had picked a spot on the ground with Sophie and Summer's oldest, Mia, her youngest daughter, Leah, and Zoe's only daughter, Emma. Mia is a perfect picture of her mom and a wonderful big sister. Mia had her mother's take charge, 'do not mess with me' attitude that made her leader of the Cohen grandchildren. The eleven year old is confident like her mom but funny and corky like her dad. Leah, the caring 5 year old who wouldn't hurt a fly was definitely a daddy's girl. She had Seth wrapped firmly around her little finger with just a sweet smile or laugh. Seth said she smiled like her mother and he couldn't resist that. Speaking of daddy's girl, six year old, Emma, was that. Being Ryan and Zoe's only daughter, the little girl was definitely spoiled by her daddy.

Life went on around them as Sandy and Kirsten cuddled close and watched the family they had a part in making, a big part.

"We'll have an empty nest in the fall," Kirsten said all of a sudden as she looked at her daughter.

Sophie would go be going off to UCLA in the fall to major in Nursing. The house would be empty for the first time in 30 years. Sophie had grown up with her mother's looks but her father's heart. She was always looking for a new way to help someone, to help the little guy. Sophie felt Nursing was a good way to that and her parents agreed. Sophie was of course excited to be going but Sandy and Kirsten as time continued on and the time to go grew closer, were becoming more and more worried. Well, not so much worried but weird, I guess. For as long as they have been married they have had kids in the house. It will be weird to have it empty but they were so happy for Sophie and proud of her.

"Yes, it will be unusual, but good… then I get you all to myself, finally," Sandy laughed.

Kirsten laughed to and then caught something coming at her out the corner of her eye. She turned to see Leah running up the deck towards them.

"Well, hello there, Miss Leah, how can we help you?" Sandy asked as he lifted Leah up and set her on his lap.

"Nothing, I just wanted to come see you," Leah smiled sweetly and leaned back on Sandy.

Kirsten smiled at her granddaughter and her husband, again so thankful for her family.

"Well, we glad you did, sweetie," Kirsten said smiling.

Leah smiled back and just relaxed, watching everyone else.

The trio sat with each for a half hour before Leah fell asleep in Sandy's arms. It was getting late and the kids were slowing down. The sun had gone completely down and the kids moved closer to the deck.

Sandy found himself yet again, wondering how he got here; three grown kids, seven grandchildren and only a few years from retirement. He smiled to himself; he wouldn't want it any other way.

When he looked up from Leah, Seth and Ryan were coming towards them with his two youngest grandsons resting their heads on their fathers' shoulders. They were perfectly content knowing they were safe in their arms. It hit Sandy that both of his sons were his grandsons' age when they lost their fathers. He forgets sometimes that Seth and Ryan aren't biologically his sons, but he does not ever forget that they are, blood has nothing to do with how much he loves his sons. Sandy couldn't be more thankful for his life and he truly believes that everything does in fact happen for a reason. There is whole list of things that he could think of that wouldn't have happened, if this something didn't happen, but nothing that he needed to list. He knew that if the hardships in his life did not happen he would not be here with Kirsten and his magnificent family.

Kirsten must have been feeling the same way because she turned to Sandy and smiled.

"We have a wonderful family, Sandy Cohen, thank you," Kirsten said smiling and then kissed Sandy's cheek.

"Yes, we do and I wouldn't want it with anyone else in this whole entire world," Sandy smiled back. "I'll take another 30 years if you'll let me."

"Oh, I think I can do that," Kirsten laughed and kissed her husband again.

**I hope you all enjoyed it and liked the final chapter. I wanted to end with some family moments since it is called 'We Are Family'. I hope it wasn't too long for you. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**I am also thinking about posting a story that I have been working on for awhile, its totally different from this one. It is Cohen+1 though with some angst and hurt/comfort, Ryan centric season 2 AU story. But I haven't decided yet if I am going to venture into the angst world. **

**Thanks everyone a bunch! You are all the best!  
**


End file.
